The End of the Beginning
by Artemis225
Summary: It's been two years, and the war is in full force. Fred and Lilia are just trying to survive and stay happy amongst all of the destruction. The sequel to Heir of Apophis Slytherin and I Don't Even Know Her Name! It's M because I said so!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is the first chapter of the last of my little trilogy. First thing's first, I am in no way, in any shape or form, JK Rowling. Now that that's done we can move on, I just want to say that I have had a lot of fun writing these stories, and although I didn't get as many readers and reviews that I would have liked, I am still happy that I have written things, because it's not about quantity but quality, and those of you that had read **_**Heir to Apophis Slytherin,**_** formerly known as When Fred Met Lilia, from the very beginning and have continued on this journey with me, I want to thank you. But enough with all of this sappy stuff. Just some quick back ground, Dumbledore is dead, Voldemort chose Theo Nott to kill him, and that was really the only change. Everything else happened the same, except for it was happening to Theo Nott and not Draco. We are moving on with the story!**

Lilia could feel the anticipation in the air. Tonight was the night that their plan to get Harry out of Privet Drive safely was about to happen. But even though she felt excited for something to finally happy, she was nervous. The Death Eaters aren't supposed to know what's about to happen, but she still worried, and she knew that everyone else was worried too.

"Are you feeling ok love," Fred asked from behind her, a broom in his hand. She took a deep sigh as she summoned her broom to her, her mother sending it from America. She felt his hand land on her shoulder, trying to knead away the tenseness that seemed to have kept her wound up. She felt a small tingle run down her back and up her neck as the blood rushed through her veins.

"I feel fine, I'm just worried," she replied, then stepped back a little, leaning into Fred. He wrapped an arm around her so that his hand landed on her hip. He kissed the top of her head, and Lilia could feel his nervousness through their bond. She looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling faintly from the moon light.

"Don't act like I'm the only one," she said to him, her lips twitching at the corners slightly, "I can feel that you're nervous as well." She felt him sigh as his chin rested on top of her head.

"I'm nervous, but we have some extra people, so we will be fine. Everything is going to go according to plan. Let's just worry about us. You are going to fly in front of me," Fred said matter-of-factly and Lilia felt some anger begin to build up in her.

"I will not be shielded like some little girl. And you are the one that looks like him, you should fly in front of me. And I am perfectly capable of handling myself Frederick Weasley," she said as she whirled around, poking him in the chest forcefully. He put his hands up in surrender, a wide smile on his face.

"You are absolutely right Mrs. Fred Weasley," he said in his teasing tone, and she stopped poking his chest, crossing her arms and glaring at him. He kept the smile on his face as he leaned down and kissed her nose, "You are very cute when you are angry."

"Hmph," she huffed out and turned away from him. He began to kiss soft nips on her neck and shoulder. He smiled against her skin when he felt her shiver at his touch.

"I love you Lilia," he whispered into her hear, his hot breath tickling the shell of it. He then placed her lobe into his mouth, lightly suckling on it, making her shiver again. He knew how to get to her, and he could feel arousal through the bond.

"If you two are quite finished over there," Mad-eye said brusquely from where he stood with a few others at the edge of the yard of the Burrow, "We would like to get a move on before the dark lord gets wind of our plan!" Lilia quickly stepped away from Fred promptly, a small blush to her otherwise emotionless face. Fred had a huge grin on his face as he walked to the others as well. Mad-eye nodded firmly, then looked around to see if everyone was there.

"Good, now let's hurry up and go get Potter. I would just like to say that if one of us doesn't make it tonight, it was an honor working with ya," Moody told the group of people, his voice rough and strong, contradicting the soft words. Everyone who had brooms began to apparate to Little Whinging, while those on Thestrals mounted them and flew off towards Pivet Drive. Lilia looked at Fred, a small smile on her face. She winked at him, then gave a small wave.

"See you on the other side hun," she said cheekily, then left with a small pop. Fred smiled at the area where she was and quickly followed, landing right in the Dursley's living room. The others had already gotten there and were punctually giving Harry various hugs and kisses on the cheeks, mostly coming from the females. Fred stood beside Lilia and George and Cassi, George's long-time girlfriend. They were all looking at Harry expectantly, who was looking at all of them the same way.

"So," Harry said slowly, "What's the plan?"

Mad-eye began to hand small vials out to the respective people; Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Fleur, and Draco. Harry watched him hand out the vials with a confused look on his face.

"We'll go in pairs. That way, if there's anyone out there waiting for us-and I reckon there will be-they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one," Mad-eye said to the room, and everyone unstopped the vials, waiting for the raven hairs that would eventually make their way in there.

"The real one?" Harry asked, even more confused than before, not noticing Hermione move behind him and pull out a thick bunch of hairs. Harry gasped from the pain, clutching to where she had plucked, and watched her drop into the vials.

"I believe you're familiar with this particular brew?" Moody asked, and Lilia watched as everything became clear for Harry. First shock, then anger, then finally fear resting on his face. He shook his head vehemently, looking at everyone that was there, getting ready to risk their lives to save his.

"No, absolutely not," Harry practically screamed. Everyone looked at him, shocked at the way he had reacted. Harry looked at everyone and shook his head, "I won't allow you guys to risk your lives pretending to be me. He's not after you, he's after me." Lilia walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, a defiant yet slightly amused look on her face.

"When are you going to get it through you thick skull Potter," she knocked on his head with her knuckles, "That we are in this together. You aren't going through it alone, and we are following through with this plan even if we have to tie you up and stuff you in Hagrid's side car ourselves. So either you comply with our demands, or we steal you away, against your will, and at that point you won't be able to use your wand, so really you're putting more people in danger that way than if you just went along with it."

Harry stared at her, his eyes wide, while she spoke. She finished off her speech with a cheerful smile. They continued to stare at each other for what seemed like forever before Harry finally nodded his acquiescence.

"Fine," he said curtly, and the others downed their potions, nervous smiles on their faces. Their skin began to bubble as they transformed into the Boy Who Lived. Lilia and Cassi stood beside the twins who began to shrink, their clothes looking three times their size

"We're identical," the twins exclaimed as they looked at each other through new eyes. Lilia laughed, then squealed when an arm wrapped around her waist, dipping her low.

"Well hello beautiful," Fred said and began to lean in for a kiss, but Lilia pushed his face away from her.

"Fred, I love you, I really do," she began, and she gave him a pained yet entertained look, "But I can't kiss you while you look like Harry. It's just way too weird." Fred laughed as he up righted his wife, having to tip-toe a bit to give her a kiss on the cheek, a huge smile on his face.

"I love you too Lilia, even if you won't kiss me. Are you saying that I'm ugly," he asked her, and all eyes landed her, especially Harry who watched her with a smiling look, waiting for her to answer. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"No," she said a bit too earnestly, "No, not at all! You are very good looking! It's just its Harry freaking Potter! The only one that really wants to kiss him is Ginny! And she's not here! So, yea," she finished lamely, making everyone laugh. Mad-eye cleared his throat and slammed his staff down on the ground to get everyone focused again. The Harry Potters began to change into the same outfit that they had transfigured for tonight. Mad-eye magically gave the spectacles-less Harrys the proper glasses, and soon there were seven copies of Harry Potter. Mad-eye nodded in approval, then looked at Harry to explain the plan.

"Fleur is flying with Bill, Hermione with Kingsley, Draco with Arthur, Fred with Lilia, George with Cassiopeia, and Ron with Tonks. You'll be riding with Hagrid. You are going to go to the Tonks' residence and take a port key to the Burrow. Everyone has their own respective places they need to go to. You worry about yourself and Hagrid. We'll see you at the Burrow. Remember, focus on yourself, and Hagrid," Mad-eye told him. When Harry nodded in agreement, everyone grabbed their respective brooms and they all walked outside together. Bill and Fleur got on the thestral that was sitting there, and Hermione and Kingsley got on the other one. The thestrals ran down the street before taking flight. Harry got into the side car that was hooked up to Hagrid's motorcycle, and they drove down the street before taking to the air as well. Lilia stood next to Fred, her broom in her hand. Even though he was a different person, she knew that it was her Fred.

"Ready baby," she asked, her voice trying to sound cheerful, but Fred could hear the fear in it He nodded and they mounted the brooms. Lilia could feel her heart beginning to race. She could feel that something was going to go wrong tonight. They looked at each other one more time before kicking off. They were high up in the air, the wind from the fast flying whipping their hair all over the place. They weren't even in the air for a full moment before they were attacked by Death Eaters.

"Harry, look," Lilia called, not wanting to give away that it wasn't the real Harry Potter. Fred looked behind him and saw the Death Eater inch closer to Lilia. Lilia drew her wand out, throwing any curses and hexes she could think of over her shoulder to get the Death Eater off of their backs. "_Sectumsempra_," she yelled, and the curse barely missed him. Soon another came to the other Death Eater's aid, and Fred was battling it out with that one.

Lilia shot out as many as she could at the same time, but he always was able to move away at the exact moment it was about to hit him. He moved in closer to her, flying right beside her, his masked face so close to hers. She was about hit him with a spell when she saw that right after Fred had dispatched the Death Eater he had been fighting with, Voldemort appeared right beside him. Lilia screamed before picking up her speed to get next to her cousin. Fred was throwing curses at the dark lord, who easily deflected them. Lilia saw Voldemort raise his wand to hit Fred, and she got right in between them.

"No, you can't take him," she screamed at Voldemort, who scowled at her before disappearing in the dark smoke. The Death Eater that had first attacked them flew next to her again, and then she was hit with a hot, blinding pain. "RRAAAGH," she screamed in pain as she fell off of her broom, barely holding one with one had. She continued the pressure on the broom to keep it flying, her entire body feeling as if it were on fire. All of her nerve endings were on edge as she tried to hold onto her broom with all of her strength.

"Lilia," Fred screamed as he hit the Death Eater with a curse, knocking him out and making him fall from the sky. Fred dashed to Lilia's side, her broom still moving at top speed. He realized what she was doing to keep the broom flying, but didn't really think about it, trying to get to her before she fell. He could feel a cold sweat break out over his skin at the thought of losing her. He saw her grip loosening on the broom, and felt like the world froze as he watched her let go of the broom and begin to plummet to the ground. She made no sound as she watched him fly to her with wide eyes. She felt her fear freeze her, not noticing anything except for Fred. She just wished that she would be able to see his face when she died.

He pushed the limits of the broom to its upper limit, but she was still falling too fast. He was too far away when she had fallen, and all he could think about was his life without her if he didn't get to her in time. And then he was hit with a flash back from two years ago when they were at the Burrow.

"_I can sense that barrier where it reaches its ultimate speed and push past it." _Her voice echoed in his head, and he felt for the barrier that he remembered from the time before, and imagined it breaking to allow for light. Suddenly he was zooming through the sky, the air whistling through his ears, and he got as close to Lilia as he could. He placed his arm out, but she couldn't grab onto it from the pain. He moved in closer till his body was practically flush against hers, his breathing ragged as he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding onto her as tightly as he could. Her broom was less than an inch away and as she go ton behind him on the broom, he reached for it, knowing it had been a custom made broom just for her. He felt her arms wrap around his waist, and heard the hiss of pain.

"Cruciatus curse," Lilia whispered weakly into his ear. He nodded as he flew them to the Burrow. They had missed their port key, and he figured that Voldemort knew he wasn't the real Harry, so his hounds wouldn't follow them. He gripped on to her broom, but was finding it difficult to fly with it.

"Can you hold on to your broom," he asked her. When he felt her nod he handed it clumsily handed it to her. His heart had finally begun to slow down as they reached the Burrow, thinking that the night couldn't get worse. But as the couple landed on the ground Hermione ran out, still in Harry's clothes. A look of intense worry was on her face, and he could tell it was about his twin. As he began to walk to her he felt himself grow tall again, his skin bubbling as he turned back into himself. He held Lilia closed to him and they walked as quickly as they could to the home.

"It's George, he was hit with a curse," Hermione huffed out, and clutched on to Lilia as well, trying to help her. Fred looked at the two women, fear back on his face.

"Take Lilia into the house, she was hit with the Cruciatus," he said to Hermione, then gave an apologetic look to his wife.

"Go to him, I'll be fine," Lilia rasped out, and Fred nodded before running into the house. Lilia looked to Hermione, who had tears in her eyes.

"How bad is it," she asked her friend, and became even more worried when a tear fell down Hermione's face.

"It's bad. He lost his ear," Hermione told her, and Lilia picked up her pace, hissing out in pain as she worked her tender muscles. Hermione tried to slow her down, "You need to take it easy Lilia, you were hit with a powerful curse."

"I need to get in there. I just need to get in there," Lilia told her over and over. Draco saw his best friend and the love of his life walk to the door, and he ran out.

"What happened," he asked as he gathered Lilia in his arms. Lilia had tears in her eyes as well, but they hadn't fallen yet.

"Was hit with a Cruciatus," Hermione informed him and they ran as fast as they could into the house. Lilia allowed for her tears to fall when she saw Fred huddled over George, Cassi crying next to him as she brushed away George's hair continuously. Lilia hit Draco's arm hard.

"Put me down," she told him, and growled when he shook his head, "Draco Malfoy, you put me down this instant, or I swear to Merlin I will hex you into oblivion." He glared at her as he placed her next to Fred, and everyone watched the small group. Molly's and Cassi's sobs were the only thing that filled the air as they waited for George to wake up. Lilia saw that Fred was shedding silent tears as well.

"I can't believe I let this happen, I should have protected him better," Cassi said through her sobs, and Fred wrapped an arm around her. Lilia leaned against him, and fought to cry out in pain. Her whole entire body felt like she was still on fire. But it was nowhere near as bad as when she had been initially hit. She huddled her body closer to Fred's till she was almost underneath him.

"This isn't your fault Cassi," Lilia said as she grabbed her hand, purple eyes met green and Lilia squeezed her hand, which she squeezed back. "There wasn't anything you could have done to prevent this," Lilia told her and Cassi nodded unsurely, but all movement stopped when George groaned out softly, his body shifting slightly. Fred touched his cheek in disbelief.

"Georgie," Fred whispered hopefully, and Lilia's heart clenched when she heard the sound. He should never sound like that. George groaned again as his eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing again. Fred brushed his hair that had fallen in his face, "Georgie, how are you feeling?"

"Saint-like," George said, his voice light and airy. Lilia's eyes widened at his words. Fred's did too, but he also looked confused.

"Saint-like," Fred asked, and grabbed his twins hand, holding onto it tightly. George nodded then looked at his worried brother.

"I'm holy. I'm holy Fred, ya geddit," George asked as his eyes opened up completely, a smile on his face. Fred snorted as relieved tears rolled down his face.

"With the whole wide world of ear-related humour, you go for I`m holey, pathetic," Fred said to him, making George snort, a happy smile on his face.

"Reckon I'm still better looking than you," George told him, and Fred snorted again, moving away so that Cassi could hug him. George held her close to him as he smoother her away from her face. He smiled at her, looking deep into her violet pools.

"I'm sorry George," Cassi told him, and he gave her a confused smile.

"What do you have to be sorry about love," he asked her, and held her to him again as she broke down into tears once more.

"I didn't protect you! I should have been paying attention to what you were doing to stop it," she said t him, and he gave a small chuckle. She looked up at him, a glare in her eyes that wasn't as intimidating because of the tears. "What are you laughing at George Fabian Weasley?"

"Answer carefully brother," Bill said from the side, "She said your whole name, she means business." Cassi looked at him expectantly, her tears finally drying.

"I'm sitting here, worried sick, and you laugh at me? Thinking it's my fault, and you don't even have the decency to answer! I can't believe you," Cassi screeched at him, and began to stand up from his embrace, but he pulled her back to him.

"I was laughing at how ridiculous you were acting," he told her, and her mouth fell open resentfully, and he continued, "Because none of this is your fault! You are not to blame for the curse hitting me, Snape is."

"Snape did what," Lilia shrieked this time, and everyone turned to look at her. Fred tried to calm her down, but she kept her eyes on George, "Snape was the one that hit you?" She fell to her knees when he nodded yes. Fred landed next to her, trying to soothe her.

"He betrayed us," Harry said angrily from the corner he had been standing in. He was fuming, his body practically shaking in anger.

"Harry, now isn't the time," Fred said to him as he lifted a crying Lilia into his arms. Harry glared at Fred, and Fred glared back, "I know you're pissed, but Lilia and George need to be attended to." Fred looked at everyone, then realized that someone was missing. "Where's Mad-eye?" Everyone turned silent, looking at each other. Bill looked at everyone with sad eyes.

"Mad-eye is dead," he said, and the atmosphere instantly turned sad. Lilia looked at Hermione clutching on to Draco, and Ron leaning on a wall, his arms crossed, staring into the empty air, processing the information. Lilia began to cry again, her body still feeling tender, not being able to hold it in any longer. Fred held her tighter in his arms, kissing her head as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"You need rest Lilia," Fred whispered to her, and even though she knew she had to, she shook her head no.

"No, I'm staying down here," she told him through her sobs that had begun to slow down. Fred glared down at her.

"You need to go lie down Lilia," he told her, his voice firm, and she glared up at him.

"No," she said more determinedly, "I'm staying down here Frederick. George is getting to stay down here."

"He just lost an ear; you were hit with the Cruciatus. I would say your curse tops his curse. Now either you comply or I carry you up there myself. You need to get your strength back up, and staying down here isn't going to do anything but make me worry. And I've done enough worrying for an entire life time," Fred said to her, and she was about to resist when George stepped in.

"She can lay on the couch with me Fred," George offered, causing his twin to glare at him. George looked pointedly back, "She needs to be around family and friends Fred, not cooped up in a room by her-self." The twins stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Fred was sighing and giving in.

"Fine, but you're staying on the couch, and when I feel like you need to, I'm taking you upstairs to bed," Fred told her and she nodded in agreement. Fred began to magically expand so that Lilia could fit on it as well. He also made a couple of more pillows out of the cushions of the couch while George finished getting his ear wrapped up. When everything was finished, Fred picked up Lilia bridal style and gently placed her next to his brother.

"I can walk you know," she told him as he positioned her on the couch. Fred snorted.

"Hardly," he told her as Mrs. Weasley handed him a small vial. Lilia glared at him while he sat down next to her and passed the vial to her, "Here is a potion to help with the tenderness. I want you to drink it and _rest_. You won't be any good if you can't move."

"Yes father," she said to him sarcastically. She snatched the vial from his hand and tossed it down her throat, her face grimacing from the taste of it. Fred took the vial from her hand and set it on the table before gathering Lilia in his arms, burrowing his face into her hair.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, and she smiled while she ran her hands through his hair. She kissed his cheek before pulling back to see his face. There was relief in his eyes, and she knew that he had been scared straight for almost two hours.

"I love you too," she told him and kissed him gently on the lips, "I'm here and George is here. We are both fine."

"I almost lost you tonight. I should never have let you gone on the mission. It was too dangerous," Fred said to her, and she looked at him, slightly taken aback.

"You didn't _let _me do anything. I went on my own, and I still would have gone, even if you didn't want me to. I said that I would fight with you Fred, this is me fighting with you. So stop with the guilt right now, or else I'll have Cassi and Ginny smack you, since I can't really do it myself right now," she joked slightly, but she saw him open his mouth to argue.

"But, what if we just -"

"Do you want me to add Hermione to the mix? I'm sure she would be happy to smack you for me," she said to him, a smile gracing her lips when he sighed in agreement. She gave him another peck on the lips, making him smile. He kissed her again as everyone sat around the couch, solemn looks on their faces at the loss of Mad-eye. Fred moved a chair next to his wife and twin, Cassi sitting beside him. Glasses were magically passed around to the group of people, and fire whiskey made it into them.

"To Mad-eye, a warrior till the very end," Remus said, raising his glass into the air, everyone that had one followed, and "To Mad-eye" came out in a low hum. Fred tossed his drink back, relishing in the burn of it making its way down his throat and settling in a warm heat in the pit of his stomach. Small conversations began, and Fred noticed Lilia curled up next to George, asleep.

He set down his glass and lifted her into his arms, holding her close to him. He was about to stand, but plopped back next to his twin, tears in his eyes. George scooted slowly toward him, wrapping an arm around Fred while Fred rocked back in forth with Lilia in his arms, so deep in sleep that she didn't notice his turmoil.

"What's wrong Freddie," George asked quietly, and everyone looked at them when they heard a sniffle coming from the couch. Fred took a shuttering breath before answering him.

"You-Know-Who came to us," Fred said quietly, clutching her closer to him. He opened his eyes and looked at George, "He was about to hit me with a spell, and she got in between us. She said something, I don't know what, I was too far away, but he just scowled at her and left. She stood up to _him_ for me. I was never more scared in my entire life, until the Death Eater that had been chasing us hit her with the Cruciatus, and she fell off her broom, hanging there by one hand." The room was quiet as they listened to his story, but Fred tore his gaze away from his twin to gaze at Lilia's peaceful face. He gently touched her cheek with a brush of his knuckles, and she shifted slightly, murmuring his name, but never woke up.

"She's ok now Fred," George said reassuringly, but sucked in a breath at the emotion when he saw in his brother's eyes. He hadn't seen so much fear in years.

"She fell, George," Fred whispered, and Draco was now next to him near Lilia's head. Draco gently combed her hair with his hands, fear in his eyes as well. Fred looked back at Lilia's sleeping face and continued in a broken voice, "She was falling, and I was almost too late to catch her. I could feel my heart stop as I watched her plummeting to the ground. I was almost too slow to catch her. I almost lost her." His voice caught in his throat, making Lilia wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, her peaceful face immediately changing to worry.

"Fred, baby, what's wrong," she asked, but she already knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about her fall. She lifted herself out of his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. He burrowed his face into her neck, his sobs muffled. Almost losing her broke something in him, and she had no clue how to fix it. George joined in the hug, trying to bring peace to his other half.

"We are fine Fred," George said to his twin, "She's here and safe in your arms. We are home and safe. There is nothing to worry about except for your less than attractive face," George joked, and Fred released a small chuckle. He turned his face out to George, his eyes red from crying, but a smirk on his face.

"I still look better than you Forge," Fred told him, and George laughed.

"That's not what your wife was saying last night," George said, and both Cassi and Lilia smacked him on the back of his head. George gave an apologetic, but laughing smile on his face. Fred laughed at him before looking back at Lilia, her green eyes soothing him. She placed her hand on his face before giving him a tender press of lips.

"You're tired Fred. Let's go to bed. And if you make one off colored joke you won't be getting any at all for a week," she told him threateningly, her forefinger waving in his face. He grabbed the offending finger, moving it away from his face so he could lean in to kiss her more passionately. He was vaguely aware of the fact that almost everyone was still watching them. He looked over Lilia's shoulder to find that his assumption was true. He broke away from his wife, lifting her up in his arms again.

"Don't you lot have something else to do other than watch us," he asked. He noticed some of their cheeks flush, and Bill hold Fleur closer to him.

"You two are just so beautiful," Fleur told him in her thick accent before turning to Bill and giving him a kiss. Fred shrugged before smiling at Lilia and taking her up the stairs to the twins' former room. He pulled out his wand after setting her gently on her feet, and separated the two beds, one to one side of the room, and one to the other. He then expanded the bed to a queen before placing up a barrier so that they could have some semblance of privacy. He placed his wand back in his back pocket before picking Lilia back up, making her giggle. He walked over to their bed, and casted a silencing charm, so that they would be alone.

He laid her gently on the bed, settling in beside her, reminding him of their days at Hogwarts together. He began to run his hands all over her body, a smile on his face when she shivered at his touch. He tugged lightly on the bottom of her shirt, telling her that he was about to pull it off. She nodded and lifted her upper body up so that he could pull it over her head. Her hands smoothed over his lean, yet muscular arms before tugging his shirt over his head. She kissed his stomach, her hands fumbling with his jean button. He grabbed her hands, lifting them over her head while he kissed down her body. She arched her back to him, and wrapped her legs around his waist, sighing with contentedness. He ran one hand slowly up and down her jean clad leg before unbuttoning it as well. He released both of her hands to pull down her jeans slowly, kissing her long legs. She hummed with happiness before grabbing his head and pulling him back up to kiss her on the lips. Soon they had his pants off, and Lilia pushed him back so that she was above him.

"We should be taking it easy Lil," he said in a moan as she kissed, nipped, and licked down his body. He looked down and locked eyes with her.

"I don't want to take it easy Fred," she said in between kisses. She dragged her body up against his, kissing his jaw, neck, and finally lips. "All I want is you." Fred grabbed her arms gently before flipping them, his weight on top of her. He ran his hands over her hips, enjoying the flair of them before hooking his fingers under her panties and pulling them down. She gasped as he unclipped her bra, his body totally covering hers, his body heat keeping her warm. He kissed her all over her face; her cheeks, her forehead, her jaw, her lips, before moving oh so slowly down. He kept it slow, knowing that she need to relax, not be riled up. He couldn't help but groan as she clawed her nails down his back. He placed a gentle kiss on each mound, making her gasp and arch her back to him, but he kept it slow as he moved all over her body. Where his mouth couldn't touch, his hands did, but he kept it slow.

"I love you Lilia," he whispered in her ear before nibbling on her lobe. She hummed again, pushing his boxer down over his legs. Both of them now were completely now, sweat slicking their skin. Lilia could feel her body heat up where ever he touched, and couldn't fight the arousal that was running through her body. She loved touching him. Loved the feel of his skin underneath her hands and lips. It always felt like the first time to her, with the beauty of it, and she couldn't fight the tears that had sprung to her eyes when he entered her. He kissed them away as they fell down her cheeks, holding her close to him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he moved inside her. Fred never felt more love for her than he did tonight, and he wanted to treat her like the queen he saw her as. He lifted them both up so that she was straddling him, and brushed some hair away from her face. He kissed her deeply, their tongues gliding across each other smoothly. He held her even tighter to him when the tears fell down her face again. He kissed them away as he felt the pressure build inside him. He knew she was close as well when her gasps and hums became breathy moans.

"Fred," she said his name as she came undone, Fred following close behind her. He held onto her as he got them under the covers, running his hands through her hair and kissing her cheek occasionally. He settled behind her, his arm over her stomach, his nose nuzzling deep into her straight hair, breathing her scent in deeply. He felt her take in a deep breath, and breathing it back out slowly. She turned around in his arms to look at him, her eyes heavy-lidded but alert. She traced her fingers all over his face, as if she was trying to commit it to her memory through touch.

"I love you Fred," she whispered before wrapping her arms around him and closing her arms to go to sleep. Fred kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and following her into sleep, finally feeling alive again.

**A/N: Well, that was a first for me! (Hahahaha! No pun intended!) So, if you were disappointed with it, well tough luck. I hope you liked this first chapter. It certainly took a turn that I wasn't expecting, but that's ok. A story tends to write itself. Well, please review, because you love me. Till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here we are again. I don't have much to say other than REVIEW PEOPLE! Oh, yea, and I love the Olympics, USA and GB are doing a good job so far! Good luck to all of the countries that are there! But, on with the story!**

"I can't stand that snobby, stuck up, French _WITCH_," Lilia shrieked as she walked into Ginny and Hermione's shared room. Lilia slammed the door in anger as she plopped on Ginny's bed face first, the comforter muffling her frustrated groan.

"Phlegm getting on your nerves Lilia," Ginny asked in an amused tone, both she and Hermione chuckling. Lilia rolled onto her back, blowing a stray hair out of her face.

"Who the hell does she think she is," Lilia said, sitting up abruptly to begin pacing back and forth, "She talks to me as if I'm stupid. Like she's better than me! Because she's French, and comes from a wealthy family! I was so close to hissing at her! I wonder what she would say if I did! Would be probably shut her up real quick!" Ginny and Hermione began to laugh at the end of her heated speech, and Lilia plopped back down next to Ginny on the bed again.

"She is pretty snobby isn't she," Hermione asked, and Lilia nodded enthusiastically as she lay back down on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling, pointing her finger up towards it and took a deep breath.

"I swear, if she talks down to me one more time," Lilia said when Draco walked into the girls' room. He was paler than usual as he walked over to Hermione's cot and looked around for something. All of the girls stared at him as he hid behind his girlfriend.

"Please save me," he whimpered, and the girls continued to stare at him. Lilia watched her brother with confused yet amused eyes.

"Save you from what exactly Draco," she asked, and then she heard stomping on the stairs.

"DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY," the voice that they all recognized as Cassi, "YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hermione turned partially around, trying to look at her petrified boyfriend.

"What in Merlin's name did you do Draco," she asked him, but just as he was about to answer, Cassi stomped into the room, her hair a bright blue color that clashed horribly with her skin tone and eye color. She had her wand out, but placed it back into her pocket when she saw the girls.

"Look at what he did to my hair," Cassi shrieked," And he doesn't know how to put it back to normal for the wedding! I am going to kill him," she growled out, and was about to walk away when she heard snickering. She turned back to look at Hermione, who still had a composed look on her face. Cassi looked at her, "He's in here, isn't he?"

Hermione smiled at her, giving her a wink before answering, "Oh no, he isn't in here. I haven't seen him since this morning." Hermione used her thumb to point subtly behind her, and Cassi nodded in understanding, a sly smile lifting her lips. Cassi pretended to walk away towards the door.

"Ok, I guess I'll go look for him somewhere else," Cassi said as she closed the door. Draco began to move from his hiding spot, a relieved look on his face.

"Thanks Mione, she was getting ready to thr…ott…le…me," Draco finished slowly when his eyes landed on the furious Cassi. His eyes widened comically as he yelped very much like a girl as he dived behind Ginny and Lilia, trying to get away from a clawing Cassi. Lilia and Ginny moved to sit next to Hermione as they watched Cassi chase Draco around the room. When Draco made a dash for the door Lilia locked it with her wand. Draco turned around to look at her, a shocked and scared look on his face as he barely escaped Cassi's clutches.

"What have you done," Draco shrieked with a very high pitched voice, and the three girls fought not to snicker at it, "She's going to kill me!" At that second Cassi caught him by the waist and tossed him on the ground. She straddled him, an evil glint in her eye.

"You are going to pay," she told him, and began to tickle his sides. Now the three other girls did laugh as the room filled with Draco's giggles. He was thrashing around on the ground, trying to get away from the tickling hands.

"Please. Stop," Draco gasped out, and Cassi smirked as she continued her assault.

"Do you know how to change my hair back," she asked, and Draco nodded as more laughter erupted from him. The other girls watched him, their sides aching from laughter.

"Will you change it back this instant," Cassi then asked, and Draco nodded again, but Cassi continued to tickle him.

"Yes," he yelled, "I will change it back right now." Cassi nodded as she stopped tickling him and eased off. Draco took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out his wand and changing her back to its normal black color. He rolled onto his stomach and looked at the three girls sitting on Hermione's cot.

"You betrayed me," he said, glaring at the three of them. Lilia unlocked the door with her wand and smirked at Draco.

"Looks like you deserved it. And it was freaking hilarious. You have quite the vocals Draco! Who knew your voice could go that high," Lilia teased, making Draco's glare even stronger. Ginny and Hermione laughed, but immediately stopped when Draco's glare landed on them.

"And you," he said to Hermione, pointing an accusing finger at her. Hermione faked a shocked and offended look, her hand clutching her chest in a dramatic way.

"Me? What did I do," she said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

"You told her I was behind you! Didn't you," he said to her as he began to stand up, his accusing eyes never leaving her face. Hermione pouted as she stood up, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Draco shook his head strongly, "Nope, not going to work. You let her attack me. You are never going to be forgiven."

"Oh, come on Draco," Hermione said as she tilted her head towards him, kissing his jaw, "Please forgive me? It's not my fault." Draco arched a brow at her as he tilted his head towards hers. She caught his lips in a kiss, an innocent smile on her face.

"I suppose so," he drawled out before kissing her again. It became more passionate in seconds and Cassi, Lilia, and Ginny all hopped up from their spots.

"Ok, that's our cue to leave," Ginny said, all of the girls cheeks flushing from embarrassment. They quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Cassi, Lilia, and Ginny all looked at each other and laughed. They made their way down the stairs, talking about the couple upstairs.

"Have they…you know…yet," Ginny asked, and while Cassi shrugged, Lilia nodded. The other two girls looked at her with shocked eyes.

"How do you know that," Cassi asked, her voice becoming a squeak. Lilia blushed.

"Well, Fred and I were going up to the flat to…ah…have some fun," Lilia blushed some more, making the other girls giggle. She took a deep breath and continued her story, "And we saw them there, on the couch, right in the middle of…ah…it. I was never more embarrassed in my entire life. If I had known that had been what he was thinking when he had asked to go up there, I would have said hell no," Lilia said, her voice becoming higher and higher as she continued on. She placed her head in her hands while shaking it, her face becoming pink from embarrassment.

"Oh, zere you are," Fleur said as she walked into the house, her heavy French accent grating on their nerves. "I must speek to all of you about zee wedding ceremony. Eet ees very important."

"What is it Fleur," Cassi said a bit too snappily, and Fleur glared at her.

"I need you two," she pointed to Cassi and Lilia, "To help zee boys usher zee guests een. We are short two people, and I am sure you have nozing else to do during zat time."

"Oh, you're 'sure' are you," Lilia mocked, making Fleur glare at her. Lilia heard Cassi struggle not to snicker, and couldn't help but smirk herself.

"Yes, I am _sure_, because obviously you have no life. Why else would you marry so young, and to Fred Weasley no less. His whole family knows zat he won't amount to anyzing, even compared to George. You can't be very smart, now can you," Fleur told her, and backed away quickly with fear on her face when Lilia lunged for Fleur. Lilia's eyes began to turn red, the pupil shaping itself into a slit, much like a snake's. She began to hiss at Fleur, trying to get to her while Cassi held her back. At that moment Fred ran into the house, George right behind him. Bill and Charlie came in a second later, and Fleur clutched to him, her body shaking with fear.

"Lilia, you need to calm down love," Fred said as he took over for Cassi. Lilia looked at him with her red eyes, her brows furrowed in fury.

"She spoke ill of you," Lilia hissed out to him, and all of the men joined in the glaring at Fleur, even Bill. Lilia continued, "She must pay!"

"What ees she," Fleur asked, trying not to ask in French, her body quaking in fear.

"I am the heir to Apophis Slytherin," Lilia said to her, and she redoubled her efforts to get to Fleur. At that moment Draco and Hermione came down the stairs, and Draco tried to help Fred calm her down. Lilia looked directly into Fleur's frightened eyes, "You will never disrespect me or mine ever again."

Fleur nodded, "I am so sorry. I will never disrespect you or your fameely again," she said to Lilia, who finally stopped thrashing against Fred, George, and Draco. When Lilia was about to take a step towards the frightened blonde, Fred stopped her. But she looked at him, and they seemed to hold a silent conversation. After a second Fred released her, and as Lilia walked to Fleur, the red in her eyes slowly faded, but the slits stayed, which seemed even more disturbing.

"You love Bill," Lilia said matter-of-factly, and Fleur nodded. Lilia tilted her head to the side, "Then why speak ill of my Fred?"

"I was just tryeeng to get under your skin. I apologize," Fleur told her, her body shaking intensely from fear.

"You are forgiven," Lilia said, her hissing voice finally disappearing, and her pupils returning to normal. Everyone was still as they watched the two women, and Bill was the one that finally broke the tense silence.

"I think Fleur and I should go speak about a few things, if that's ok with you Lilia," Bill asked her politely, worry written on his face. She took a few deep breaths before smiling at him, and some of the tension seemed to ease out of the room.

"Tell her everything Bill. There are no secrets in this family," she told him amiably, but then her features changed instantly from cheerful to angry. She walked closer to Fleur, so close that their noses were almost touching. Fleur and Lilia were almost the same height, so Lilia could look her directly in the eye. The tension filled the room again as Lilia spoke, "I don't care what you say about me. But don't you _ever _talk about my husband like that ever again. Or my friends. Because they are a part of this family, no matter what, and I will not hesitate to hurt you if you can't respect them. Do I make myself clear?" Fleur nodded as she scooted closer behind Bill, who glared at Lilia.

"I don't appreciate you threatening my fiancée, Lilia," Bill growled out, and Lilia stepped back to look at her brother-in-law.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat, that was a promise," Lilia said as she turned around quickly on her heel and walked away. She continued to walk outside till she was near a tree far away enough from the Burrow. She was so upset about how she lost her temper like that. But she couldn't let her talk about Fred that way. Lilia fell to the ground, her head in her hands as she tried to get her anger under control.

"What the hell was that Lil? Threatening Fleur like that," Fred said as he walked up to her, but all Lilia could do was shake her head.

"Leave me alone Fred. I just need to be alone right now," Lilia told him, feeling his anger roll off of him in waves.

"No, I'm not just going to leave you alone, till you tell me what the hell all of that was in there," Fred said to her as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. Lilia pulled her arm away from him, hurt and anger in her eyes.

"There is nothing to tell Fred. I said leave me alone," she practically yelled at him as she rubbed her now sore wrist. Fred grabbed both of her wrists now as he pushed her against the tree. She thrashed against him, trying to be released, but he kept her pinned.

"Tell me what happened," he growled to her, both of them glaring at each other.

"I got pissed off, ok? It's as simple as that. She had been getting on my nerves for the past few days, and when she talked bad about you, I snapped. Maybe I handled it badly, but I can't stand the way she talks down to me, and that had been the final straw," Lilia yelled into his face. She tried to get out of his grasp again, but he pressed his body to hers to keep her still.

"But threatening her like that," Fred said back to her angrily, "She's about to be family, you can't just threaten people to make you feel better."

"Don't you think I freaking know that," Lilia yelled, "But she drew the line when she spoke so awfully about you. I don't care about how she treats me, but she kept talking about you as if you were nothing. And you are everything to me. So sue me for defending you the only way I knew how at the moment. And you and I both know that if one of your brothers said something like that about me you would throw punches first and talk later." Both of their chests were heaving from struggling against each other. They were both rather strong, and it was an exercise for them to battle against each other like this.

"That's different. I grew up with them. We could make up in a matter of seconds, but you could have irreparably broken the possible relationship you could have had with her. And I will not have you ostracized from this family because of me," Fred said to her calmly, almost too calmly. That's when she knew he was really mad. When he spoke so calmly it made her scared.

"Don't tell me what to do Fred. You are not my father, you are my husband," Lilia hissed out, her face so close to his that she could feel his hot breath on her face. And she couldn't help but admit that when he was so angry turned her on.

"That's right, I am your husband. And I will tell you what to do if I bloody well feel like it's the best thing for you," he hissed back, and Lilia commenced her thrashing against him tenfold.

"Don't speak to me that way," Lilia shrieked, "You don't tell me what to do. You don't control me. Let me go this instant!" Fred moved his face in closer to hers till their lips were practically touching. Both of their eyes had fire in them, and Lilia fought against his body that pinned her to the tree.

"I will never let you go Lilia," he said to her huskily before crashing his lips to hers. All of their anger turned to passion as they hungrily kissed at each other. Fred finally released Lilia's wrists so that she could run her hands through his silky hair. He pressed up against her even more and she wrapped her legs around his waist, making them both moan. Fred's hands traced her skin underneath her shirt, making her shiver. She pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes angrily. And then she slapped him on his cheek. He just crashed his lips to hers again, but she pulled away, slapping him on the other cheek. He growled as he pulled them away from the tree and moved them to the ground.

"Someone will see," Lilia said breathlessly to him as he began to tear at her clothes. He pulled out his wand and placed up a barrier that looked like the area where they were, making it seem as if they weren't there behind it. He then casted a silencing charm before returning back to kissing down Lilia's stomach. Lilia pulled his shirt over his head, scraping his sides with her nails. As she worked on his pants button he tore her shirt off of her, making her buttons pop one by one.

"I love it when you get pissed off," he growled out into her ear, making her arch her back towards him. Finally, she was able to get his pants unbuttoned, and he unbuttoned hers when someone called for them from the house.

"Lilia! Fred! Dinner," Mrs. Weasley called from the home, and Fred flopped on top of Lilia, groaning in frustration as he buried his face in her hair. Both were out of breath and trying to get their arousal under control. They laid there in the grass for a few moments, both taking deep breaths to get their breath in control again.

"She seems to have the uncanny ability to ruin a fantastic moment," Lilia sighed out as she relaxed there, just enjoying the weight of Fred on top of her. Fred grunted his agreement while he clutched to her, burying his face more and more into her hair, trying to just take them anywhere but there. Lilia sighed again before hitting his side, "Come on baby, we have to go."

"Five more minutes," Fred's muffled voice came out, but he knew it was a lost cause when she began to shift underneath him.

"Sorry, we don't have five minutes. Come on, get up and get dressed," Lilia said as she tapped his side again. He slowly removed himself from on top of Lilia, and leaned back on his haunches as he re-buttoned his pants and looked around for his shirt. Lilia sat up to lean on her elbows as she watched him lean and stretch to get his shirt. She licked her lips absently as she watched the way is muscles bunched under skin, and the way his Abs were lean and perfect for his body. She really wished they could have finished what they started.

"Like what you see," Fred asked her, a smirk on his face. She dragged her eyes up slowly to his face as she fixed her blouse with his wand.

"Very much so. Quidditch does a man's body good," she said to him while she crawled over to him on her hands and knees. She saw him wince when he looked at her, and she couldn't help but feel confused, "What's wrong?" He gingerly grabbed her, wrists and showed them to her.

"I hurt you," he said hoarsely as she looked at the red bruises from where he grabbed her from earlier. She looked back up into his sorrowful eyes, and shook her head, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She felt him tense underneath her arms and reluctantly place his arms around her.

"You did not hurt me Fred," Lilia said as she pulled away slightly to look at him. He still looked at her with guilty eyes, and Lilia placed her hands on his cheeks before giving him a tender, love-filled kiss, and she felt him melt into her. She broke away again to look into his eyes, "You did not hurt me. And I'm sure the two hand prints on your cheeks will prove them to you," she said to him with a smirk. She saw him wince again, but it was from when she had slapped him, and not guilt.

"Fred! Lilia! Get in here," Mrs. Weasley called again, her voice much more impatient this time. Fred helped Lilia stand up and took down the barrier. The held each other's hand as they journeyed back to the house. Everyone stared at them as they walked back in, and Lilia could feel her face flush in an instant. All eyes stayed on them as they walked to sit beside George and Cassi. Lilia ended up between Fred and Draco, and she knew that someone was going to bring up the hand prints on Fred's face.

"Fred, what happened to your face," Ron asked as they all started digging into the feast that Mrs. Weasley always prepared. Lilia stepped on Draco's foot when she heard him snicker. Fred blushed a bright red as the knowing people smiled.

"She slapped me," Fred answered truthfully as he kept his eyes down on his food. Ron looked confused look at the married couple as more and more people seemed to understand the situation. Lilia wanted to melt away and never return, and by the look on Fred's face, he wanted to do the same thing. His parents were smirking for Merlin's sake!

"Why did she slap you," Ron asked, and Draco snickered again as he looked at his best friend.

"Looks like someone was having some angry make-up sex," he said, and everyone seemed to spit their food and drink at the same time. Lilia looked at him shocked, her mouth wide open. She just stared at him for what seemed like forever before she began to hit him on his arm and shoulder.

"Draco! I would appreciate it if you didn't put my husband's and my business out there," Lilia said indignantly, and then a smirk was on Draco's lips.

"So you were having angry make-up sex," Draco asked making Lilia sputter. He shook his head in understanding, "Mmhmm, I see. Well, you weren't the only one. Bill has some scratches on his face that weren't there before." Everyone turned to look at Bill and Fleur who were both as red as strawberries. Hermione grabbed Draco's chin, fire in her eyes.

"Must you tell everyone's business at dinner," she asked him, exasperation heavy in her voice. There was an edge to it as well that made Ron and Harry cringe. They winced simultaneously, as did Fred and George, recognizing the rising anger in Hermione. Her body was tense, and her hair began to frizz out from the magic coursing through her.

"I'm sorry love," Draco said huskily as he leaned in towards Hermione, nuzzling her neck. The tension in her body began to leave her, and the boys relaxed along with her. Lilia released the breath she hadn't known she had been holding. She felt her own body slump when Hermione's anger dispersed knowing that Hermione's temper when it was unleashed was just as bad as hers, if not worse sometimes. Everyone continued their meal with no more embarrassments, and had happy conversations.

"Why were you all so angry earlier," Mrs. Weasley asked and all of the people that were there immediately tensed up as they looked at one another. Mrs. Weasley noticed this and narrowed her eyes, looking at them suspiciously.

"Well, you see…ah," Bill began, but failed to continue on, and Mrs. Weasley's eyes turned to near slits, looking at all of the tense teens.

"What aren't you telling me," Mrs. Weasley asked, and the others gulped. Lilia noticed a guilty look cross Fleur's face, and just as she was about to speak Lilia cut in.

"Well, Molly, Fred and Bill were playing a prank on Fleur and I, to try to bring us closer together," Lilia began, and the two men she was speaking about looked at her with wide eyes. She gave them apologetic smiles before continuing, "They trapped us in one of the rooms, and saying that they wouldn't release us until the wedding, or until we became friends. We began to freak out, and when they released us, well, needless to say we were fairly upset, and we pulled our respective men to the side to have our…ah…chats. But don't worry, we worked everything out." Molly glared at her two sons who tried to hide behind their significant others.

"William and Frederick," Molly said in her famous scolding tone, "How dare you trap Lilia and Fleur together. No matter the intentions behind it," she said quickly, putting her hand up when the boys were about to argue. When they closed their mouths quickly, letting their mother continue, "It was wrong, and I better not hear of anything of the sort again. Am I understood?"

"Yes mum," Fred and Bill said at the same time, looking thoroughly peeved at being the scape goat. Fleur and Lilia locked eyes for a moment, nodding to each other before finishing their plates. As Molly began to clear off the table, with Ginny and Hermione's help, Fleur walked over to Lilia, a humble smile on her face.

"Leeleea, may I speek to you for a moment," Fleur asked and Lilia nodded, following her to a small corner to have their private conversation. Lilia waited patiently while Fleur took deep breaths to calm herself. Finally, Fleur looked at Lilia straight in the eye, and spoke to her in a calm voice, "I am so very sorry for what I said about you and Fred. I am not accustomed to not being een control of other people, and I went overboard. I have just been so afraid of zis stupeed war, and eet makes me stressed out. I should not have said what I did, and I am so sorry." Lilia gave a gentle smile to her, noticing tears welling up in the older woman's eyes. Lilia grabbed Fleur's hand, startling her, before speaking.

"You're forgiven Fleur. I am sorry too. I should not have threatened you the way I did, no matter what you had said. You are going to be family, and what I had done was wrong. We are both very stressed out from everything, so I hope we can start over and be friends," Lilia finished in a question, and smiled broadly when Fleur nodded with a smile on her face. Fleur squeezed her hand quickly before the two stood up and hugged. They walked into the living room, finding the family just relaxing around. Lilia's eyes immediately locked onto Draco, and an evil glint entered into them. Draco noticed this and began to cower in fear.

"Oh no," he cried out as Lilia stomped towards him, pointing an accusing finger at him. Hermione who was sitting beside Draco quickly moved out of the way, leaving Draco defenseless.

"You," Lilia said as she grabbed onto Draco's ear, pulling him to the ground, "I can't believe you said that in front of my in-laws!" Lilia stood over him, a good hold on his ear as he whimpered in pain.

"In all fairness, they already suspected. The smirks on their faces said it all," Draco countered, which made Lilia's eyes blaze even more. Her grip on his ear loosened a tiny bit, allowing for Draco to lift her up and toss her to the ground. She landed with an "oomph" as Draco pinned her to the ground.

"Ha, pinned you," he said smugly, but Lilia easily slid out from under him by swinging one leg out from underneath, along with an arm, and moving around his body till she was pinning him to the ground.

"How many times will I have to teach that you will always lose when we wrestle Draco," Lilia asked smugly as she grabbed the back of his head and gently pushed it into the floor, "Now say you're sorry, and I'll let you go."

"Never," came out muffled as everyone watched with amused looks on their faces. Fred walked in finally, a single eye brow quirked up in confusion at the sight of his wife and, for all intents and purposes, his brother-in-law.

"Why is my wife wrestling Draco," Fred asked Ginny who answered without tearing her eyes away from the action.

"She's trying to get him to apologize for what he said at dinner. He is obviously refusing," Ginny pointed out, and Fred watched the two battle it out on the floor of the living room.

"All you have to do is apologize Draco, and the pain will end," Lilia said. She now had him in a tight choke hold. Draco was flinging his arms and legs around to try to loosen it enough to escape, but Lilia kept her hold. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in at that moment, not initially seeing the two young people feuding on the floor.

"What's going on in here," Mrs. Weasley asked from the side, and everyone froze. Lilia and Draco were breathing heavily, refusing to move to see what was going on. Fred, George, Ron, and Bill had been standing, blocking Mrs. Weasley view. The men slowly turned around, grins on their faces while everyone was still frozen.

"Nothing mum," they said in perfect unison, and Mrs. Weasley grew suspicious again. She narrowed her eyes at her sons, her hands on her hips. She stared hard at the boys, and they stared back, neither ever breaking eye contact. Mr. Weasley must have seen what was going on because he placed a calming shoulder on Mrs. Weasley, beginning to lead her to their bedroom. Once they were out of sight, and they heard their bedroom door click closed, the action continued.

It didn't last long when Draco gurgled out, "I'm sorry." Lilia's face brightened as she leaned in, acting as if she hadn't heard him.

"I'm sorry, what was that Draco," she asked with exaggerated sweetness. He growled before repeating, "I'm sorry." Lilia gave a satisfied nod as she released him. She stood up and brushed off the imaginary lint from her clothes. She smiled smugly at him, Draco glaring back up at her as he lay on the floor, catching his breath.

"That's what I thought," she said superiorly, tugging on her color before walking over to Fred, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Come on Fred, I'm tired. We have a long day tomorrow." She said her good nights, being extra nice to Draco who just continued to glare at her while returning her hug reluctantly. Fred and Lilia made their way up the stairs and into the Twins' former bedroom. Cassi and George were heading back to the flat, giving the couple alone time. Lilia quickly took off her clothes and put on one of Fred's shirts to sleep in before lying down. Fred entered the other side of the bed, only in boxers as they met in the center, clutching to each other. They rested their foreheads against each other, relaxing in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry for hurting you today Lil," Fred whispered out, and Lilia gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You didn't hurt me Fred. If you were I would have said, 'Ow Fred, you're hurting me.' Since I didn't say those words, you did not hurt me. If anything it turned me on," she admitted, and noticed the mirth enter into his blue eyes that she loved so much.

"Kinky now love," he asked, resulting in a smack on the back. Lilia kissed his arm and hand before holding on to him again, closing her eyes slowly, feeling content then she had ever before.

"Go to sleep Fred," she said bossily, "We have a wedding in the morning."

"Yes Lilia," Fred droned out teasingly before resting his lips on more time on hers. But he didn't remove them. He fell asleep with her, their lips touching throughout the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Honestly, can you calm down Lilia, please? You aren't even that close to Bill and Fleur," Ginny said as Lilia scrambled around, making sure everything was perfect. Lilia stopped abruptly, her purple chiffon dress flowing around her body. She huffed at Ginny as she placed a hand on her hip.

"That doesn't matter. They both should not have to worry about anything today. Now finish getting ready, you don't want to have to face the wrath of Fleur, do you," Lilia asked and Ginny immediately scuttled back upstairs to finish getting ready. Lilia looked at herself in one of the full body mirrors that Mrs. Weasley had placed in the house. Her hair was gently curled, falling in waves down her back, the sides being twisted and clipped to the back, showcasing her face. Her dress was a one shoulder made of purple chiffon dress, a satin bow cinching in at the waist. Her heels were purple as well, and were high, but not so high that she would want to chop them off by the end of the day. She stared at her reflection, and felt detached, like she was looking at someone else's body. Everything seemed so surreal at the moment, like they were all in their own bubble, and the evil outside couldn't touch them. But soon enough, the bubble will burst, and Lilia was dreading it with every fiber of her being.

"You look beautiful," Fred whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Lilia placed her hands on his as she rested her head on his shoulder, leaning into him, but never tearing her eyes away from their reflection.

"We look good together," Lilia said, and Fred nodded before kissing her cheek.

"Yes we do, but only because of you. You make me look a thousand times better, millions of times better. You make me better," Fred told her as they gently rocked back and forth. Lilia felt his arms tighten around her middle, and she sighed in contentment, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of him against her.

"You make me better too," she breathed out, sighing again when Fred began to kiss her neck lightly.

"Not possible, you are already perfect," he said against her skin, and she snorted, knowing she was anything but perfect. Rash, nosy, temperamental, yes, but perfect? Definitely not. Fred kissed her jaw, "Perfect to me, perfect for me. I wish I could show you just how much I love you right now." Lilia turned around so that she was facing him. His large hands landed heavily on her hips, her small ones resting on his bicep, squeezing the muscle gently.

"I need to tell you something Fred," she said suddenly, and Fred looked at her, a confused yet trusting expression on his face.

"You know you can tell me anything Lilia," he replied, watching her curiously as she took a deep breath, her eyes squeezed tight before opening them again to look into his.

"Hermione, Ron, and Harry are leaving after the wedding," she said simply, and Fred just stared at her, the silence dragging on.

"Do you know where?"

"No."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Draco, but that's it," Lilia finished as she watched him run a hand through his hair, "I can't tell you why because it's for their safety. If someone was to get a hold of you to find out what they were doing, the entire mission would be over."

"What about you," Fred asked, his tone tense now. She had made him upset.

"_He_ won't let anything happen to me. It's like he's protecting me or something," Lilia commented, and they both knew who _He_ was.

"Yea, to use you later. He has an ulterior motive for keeping you safe Lil, and it's for you to join him and run the show with him," Fred told her, his eyes burrowing into hers.

"But that won't happen. I would die before joining him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, they had sworn me to secrecy," Lilia said to him softly before wrapping her arms completely around his waist. He reciprocated the hug, his face leaning in to smell her hair.

"I understand. It wasn't your secret to tell. And hopefully you won't be dying anytime soon. Hopefully it will be many, many years from now, with me in your arms, after we have tons of kids and grandkids and maybe even great grand kids running around," Fred told her, bringing a smile to Lilia's face. He could tell that she got immense pleasure from hearing him talk about children, "You like that?"

She nodded her head, leaning her face towards his, "Yes, I like that a lot. You want to get a head start?" Fred grinned and opened his mouth to reply when they were interrupted.

"What are you two still doing here," Mrs. Weasley's tense voice echoed across the room. Fred rested his forehead against Lilia's, sighing with exasperation. His mother always seems to have impeccable timing. He heard her walk closer towards the couple, and he squeezed his closed, wishing for her to go away.

"The wedding is going to start in a few minutes, get out there," Mrs. Weasley said shrilly, nervousness etched clearly on her face and in her voice. Lilia looked at Mrs. Weasley before grabbing Fred's hand and dragging him out of the house and into the tent that was holding the ceremony and reception. They had two minutes to spare as Lilia and Fred sat in the back, able to see everyone from their position.

"I liked ours better," Fred whispered into her ear, and Lilia turned her head towards him, a grin on her face. He gently nudged her with his shoulder before leaning in again, "Ours wasn't as stuffy."

"Of course it wasn't," Lilia whispered back, leaning into him, "We aren't the stuffy type."

"Do you want us to be," Fred asked, and Lilia looked at his face. It was pensive, worried, hopeful, all at the same time. She shook her head quickly, leaning into him even more, barely registering that a wedding was going on.

"I love you for who you are Fred. And I will always love you, no matter what," Lilia told him before grabbing his hand and kissing it gently in the palm. Fred watched her with an unreadable expression as she nipped, licked, and kissed his hand. It was a good thing they were all the way in the back, in a corner where no one would see them, even if they weren't watching the wedding, because what she was doing to his hand was very inappropriate for such an occasion. She saw a tent begin to form in his pants and smiled slyly.

"Aren't you a naughty boy," she whispered into his ear before biting the lobe of his ear. She felt a shiver run through him and she began to rub small circles high on his thigh. She saw his jaw clench and unclench as he snapped his hand out to grab her wrist, stopping her sensual movements.

"You better stop before I take drastic measures," Fred growled out, and Lilia smirked at him before standing and clapping. The wedding was over and the room transformed into the reception area. Small, round tables appeared all over, a large area clear for dancing. Lilia sat back down, noticing the peeved look on Fred's face. She pouted exaggeratedly, her bottom lip poking out adorably, leaning into him again.

"Are you mad at me," she asked in a sad voice. Fred barely glanced her before grunting. She leaned in closer till their lips were almost touching, "I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me," she said huskily before kissing his lips tentatively. He kissed her back, grabbing the back of her head and leading her body onto his lap. The kiss was slow, sensual, full of heat. But it was a slow burn, unlike the usual frantic fire that they usually kissed like. They knew they had plenty of time, so they took it. She felt his hands in her hair, gripping it lightly, his other arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her closer to him.

"Please tell me we don't look like that when we snog," a drawling voice said from just the side of them, and Lilia pulled away just enough to speak to the voice.

"No, you look like you're trying to eat her face when you make out with her," Lilia replied calmly before returning her lips back to Fred.

"You look like you're trying to swallow him whole. How indecent of you Lil," the drawling voice shot back, "What would your mother in law say if she saw this?"

"Probably the same thing if she found out you and Hermione were doing it in Ginny's bedroom," Lilia said with a smirk, and she heard splutters and knew that both of them were blushing furiously. Lilia turned to look at them, a devious smirk on her face, "Actually no, you would get it way worse, since Fred and I are married, and you two are not."

"Oh I doubt that," Draco countered, and a single eye brow cocked up in questioning from Lilia. He explained, "Because we," he gestured between him and Hermione, "Would be young and foolish teenagers. You," he gestured between Fred and Lilia, "Are now an old married couple that should know better."

"Touché my friend," Lilia said as she got off of Fred's lap and walked over to Draco, "Come and dance with me." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the dance floor, laughing the whole way. Hermione walked over to sit next Fred a bit awkwardly. Fred looked at her, the way she sat in her chair straight, her body tense. Fred gently nudged her, trying to get her to relax a bit.

"What's wrong Granger," Fred asked softly, noticing the tense and worried look on her face. She looked lost.

"Draco asked me to marry him," she replied quickly, her voice strong. Fred stared at her for a second, his eyes wide, but she didn't say anything else.

"Well," he prompted, but she still didn't say anything so he asked the entire question, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him no," she said, her voice cracking a little bit. She finally turned to Fred, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Fred wrapped in arm around her shoulder pulling her close as she continued, "I should have said yes. I was just so scared that if something happened to him because of me."

"What do you mean love," Fred asked tenderly, holding her closer to him. He heard her sniffle and handed her his handkerchief from his pocket. She took it and gently dabbed at her eyes before blowing loudly into it.

"I'm a _mudblood_," she said with contempt, and Fred tensed beside her.

"Don't you ever call yourself that Hermione, ever. Do you understand me," Fred ground out as he clutched tightly to her arm. She rolled her eyes at him.

"My point is, if I married him, no matter how his father disowned him, he will always be a Malfoy. He will always be a pureblood, and if something happened to him because they found out that he married a muggle-born…" She trailed off, looking at Draco and Lilia as they began to dance to a slow song, "I could never forgive myself."

Lilia noticed the discussion between Fred and Hermione, and the tears in Hermione's eyes. She locked eyes with Fred for a moment before turning back to their respective people. Lilia looked back at Draco and noticed how detached and lost he seemed. She sighed before saying, "What did you do now?"

"I asked her to marry me," he said simply, making Lilia stumble at the sure way he replied. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"And what did she say?"

"No."

"Do you know why?"

"She's worried that something might happen to me if we got married. I frankly don't care as long as I'm with her," he told Lilia who nodded.

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes, but she still said no. I don't know what I'm supposed to do! She can just be so stubborn sometimes. I didn't mean for her to marry me this instant, I just want to put the stupid engagement ring on her finger to show everyone that she belongs to me," Draco said, his body tense and his voice frustrated.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you my friend," Lilia said nonchalantly, completely at a loss for what do to or say to him. Suddenly he tore away from her and made a beeline towards Hermione and Fred. Lilia stood there for a moment, shocked at his sudden retreat from her. Hermione and Fred watched him with wide eyes as he practically stomped towards her. When he reached her he grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. Hermione was about to say something, when he pulled out a velvet box. Fred and Lilia watched this with wide eyes as he opened the box and took out a simple diamond ring. He placed it on her finger, before looking into her eyes. Hermione seemed too shocked to say anything.

"We are getting married, no matter what you say," he told her, and her shocked eyes went from the ring to his determined face and he continued, "If I have to wait one year, or twenty years, we are getting married. Fuck everyone else. Those that mind don't matter and those that matter don't mind. And seriously, I doubt anyone is really going to care what we do," Draco told her, a small smile on his face as he watched her stare at the ring.

"Draco, I can't…we can't," she stuttered, beginning to pull the ring off of her finger. Draco grabbed her hands to stop her, and they looked into each other's eyes, warm brown meeting cool grey.

"We _are_ getting married Hermione Granger," Draco said before pulling a stunned Hermione onto the dance floor. Lilia and Fred watched the couple, smirks and amazement on their faces.

"Did that just happen," Lilia asked, still a bit shocked from what happened.

Fred nodded slowly, "Yep, yes, that did just happen," he told her before someone grabbed Lilia and dragged her to the dance floor. It was George. Fred's brow furrowed, "Oi, that's my wife!" Lilia just shrugged as she followed the other twin onto the dance floor. Fred was then suddenly grabbed by a small but strong hand. It was Cassi. She grinned up at him, her green dress hugging her curves perfectly.

"Come on handsome," she said to him, "Maybe you can dance better than your brother." Fred snorted.

"Everyone dances better than George. _Ron_ dances better than George, and that's really saying something," Fred said to Cassi, making her laugh. He spun her around, meeting up close to George and Lilia.

"I heard that! And no matter my dancing skills, I will always be the hotter twin," George said before winking at Lilia, making her giggle.

"You're dancing skills are just fine George," Lilia reassured him, and he puffed out his chest to his twin and girlfriend in triumph, making the girls laugh.

"It's ok love. You don't have to lie to him," Fred said to his wife, a smirk on his face.

"Obviously you must be lacking in certain areas brother if your wife prefers to dance with me and not with you," George countered, and Fred feigned indignation and anger, but both had mischief in their eyes.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea," George said back, and then the twins simultaneously spun the girls before switching places and grabbing their respective girls by the waist before continuing to dance. Lilia smiled up at Fred as they danced, feeling safe and secure in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Look at that," Fred whispered, and Lilia looked up to find Ron and Luna much in the same position as Fred and Lilia. Luna's head on Ron's chest, their hands clasped over his heart, both of their eyes closed in content, small smiles on their faces. Lilia grinned at the sight, resting her head back on Fred's shoulder as they continued to move slowly on the dance floor.

Everything was perfect. They were still in their happy bubble. Nothing from the outside world could touch them. Or so they thought. Everything was ripped away from them as they lights went out and a lynx patronus appeared in the middle of the room.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." The room suddenly went into a panic. People running around and screaming as some of the Order members pulled their wands out. Lilia was torn away from Fred, people bumping and running into her. Fear over took her as the panic became palpable in the room.

"Fred, George," Mr. Weasley yelled, "Take Ginny and go!" Lilia was closer to Ginny and grabbed her close to her body. Fred locked eyes with her before nodding to each other. Lilia disapparated with Ginny, the younger girl to shocked to fight back. The last thing she saw was Ron, Harry, and Hermione disappearing as well, before her vision was filled with bright colors of the Twin's flat. Soon Fred, George, and Cassi followed, fear and astonishment on their faces.

"Oh no," Lilia said, breaking the stunned silence, everyone looked at her, "Draco, I left Draco. I need to go back and get him." She began to move to go back to the Burrow, but a heavy hand stopped her. She looked at the hand and followed the arm up to Fred's concerned face.

"You need to stay here, it isn't safe. Draco knows to come here if he needed to," Fred said calmly, Ginny's sobs beginning to fill the room.

"What about Harry, Ron, Hermione," Ginny asked shakily, her body shaking as George sat next to her and held onto her.

"They are gone," Lilia said simply, almost coldly. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Gone, what do you mean gone," Ginny asked, her voice changing from sad to panicked.

"They have to complete a mission for Dumbledore to defeat You-Know-Who," Lilia said before sighing and taking her down so that she could run her hands through it. She had to stay strong, she couldn't break down yet. Her head fell into her hands as she sunk down into one of the brightly colored chairs.

"How long will they be gone," Ginny asked, her body shaking more violently than before. Lilia looked up, and could feel the girl's fears come off of her in waves. Lilia stood up and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her. George released his sister, allowing for Lilia take over. Lilia rubbed her back in soothing circles, her chin on top of Ginny's, tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't know," Lilia said, her voice thick with emotion, holding Ginny close to her. The room was silent for what seemed like forever, the only movement from Lilia trying to soothe Ginny. Suddenly, there was a pop, and all wands were trained on where it came from. Lilia was the first to react. It was Draco; his suit messed up and wrinkled, his hair a nice imitation of Harry's.

"Draco," Lilia cried out as she went to hug him. Cassi soon followed, hugging him as well. Happy tears from Lilia's eyes, but her smile fell when she saw his hopeful face.

"Is Hermione here? I had looked at some other places, but she wasn't there, neither was Harry or Ron. Is she here," he asked, and Lilia felt her heart shatter at the way he looked. So hopeful, so confused, so lost. She shook her head before sitting back down next to Ginny, who finally stopped shaking. Draco's face fell when he saw her shake her head. He kneeled down in front of her, wiping some of her tears away.

"They're gone," Lilia told him, her green eyes piercing into his grey ones. He nodded, but she could see his hurt and fear on his face. Lilia stood up suddenly and began to pace, thoughts speeding through her mind. Fred could see that she was thinking hard about something. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm gently around her shoulders, making her stop.

"What are you thinking about Lilia," he asked tenderly, and Lilia looked back up to him, her green eyes shining.

"Just because they are gone doesn't mean we can't support them. There has to be a way to communicate with them, a way to get information to them, without giving them away, and just throwing it into You-Know-Who's face. Something that gives them and everyone else hope," she said passionately. Fred watched her silently, a smile creeping onto his face.

"You are absolutely brilliant Lilia," Fred breathed out before grabbing her into a bone crushing hug. She shrugged, a smile on her face as well.

"I know," she said before kissing Fred quickly. George was sitting next to the now calm Ginny, a smile on his face as well. Cassi stayed quiet as she sat on the arm of the couch, her hand on the back of George's neck. Draco was sitting in one of the chairs, staring off into space, but he had heard every word.

"So, how do you propose we do that Lil," Draco asked, his voice sounding a bit skeptical. Lilia grinned as she looked at Fred and George, mischief gleaming in all of their eyes.

"A radio show," they said simultaneously, their smiles brightening with every moment. Lilia knew, at that moment, that everything was going to be ok. Because they would always have hope.


	4. Chapter 4

"That is absolutely brilliant," Cassi exclaimed, her purple eyes twinkling with the mischief that you could find in the twins. "Absolutely brilliant! It's like throwing the middle at You-Know-Who, and he won't even know about it." Ginny and Draco were still relatively quiet, still in shock from everything that has happened within the day.

"It could be you and George," Lilia said, pointing to Fred and George, "And Lee. And once a week you could have a special guest of sorts, to relay information to the people."

"You aren't going to do it Lil," Draco asked, his voice a bit quiet. Things were still sinking in for him and Ginny, and Lilia knew that his emotions would be all over the place. She shook her head quickly, a small smile on her face.

"No, I think it would be best for them to do it. If You-Know-Who got wind of me doing something like that, I don't know what he would do. I don't know, honestly, I just feel like they should be the ones to do it," Lilia explained, and Ginny perked up at her words.

"It's because they are the jokesters. The ones that can make someone laugh even in the darkest of times," Ginny said, all eyes on her as she spoke, "They know how to diffuse tension subtly without making it seem like they are. They are perfect for giving people hope." Lilia and Cassi nodded, agreeing with her every word.

"Well," Cassi said as silence fell into the room again, Ginny's words resonating heavily with them all, "You should have codenames. And it should have a special password that is easy to remember to access the show. But it has to have meaning to the listeners. Especially to the trio, to show that we are watching out for them."

"Good idea love," George said, squeezing Cassi's arm gently. She beamed at him, her eyes sparkling again, but this time with happiness. "Now," George continued, "What are we going to call it?" It was silent again as everyone thought. Draco seemed to be staring at nothing, his eyes wide as he thought about whatever it was he was thinking about. His face was blank, emotionless as he spoke.

"Potter Watch," he said, and all eyes landed on him. He looked at everyone one at a time, his eyes a smoky grey, "We call it Potter Watch."

"That's a bit….obvious, isn't it," George asked skeptically, while Lilia looked off as if in deep thought. She nodded, and wagged her finger at him in approval.

"No, I like it. Simple, easy to remember, and it conveys the message completely," Lilia said, and Cassi nodded as well, Ginny soon following. Lilia sighed, feeling suddenly exhausted. She sat heavily next to Ginny, her head in her hands again.

"We should all head to bed," Fred said, and Lilia's head shot up, her eyes slightly bleary from the sleep beginning to settle in.

"We should all just sleep in here," Lilia suggested, skeptical looks coming from the guys mainly. She couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes, "Ginny needs her brothers, I need Draco and my husband, and George needs someone to fondle throughout the night," she winked at Cassi who laughed. George gave an indignant, "Oi," but said nothing else to contradict her. She smiled weakly at him before continuing, "So, I will sleep between Fred and Draco, Ginny in between Fred and George, and Cassi on the other side of George. Does that suit everyone?" When everyone nodded in agreement, Lilia stood up slowly, her fatigue deep in her body now. Ginny and Cassi stood up as well, following her to one of the bedrooms.

"We are going to go change into some pajamas, we'll be out in a minute," Cassi told the guys as they walked out, leaving them to make everything more comfortable. They all nodded, watching the girls walk out before standing up and transfiguring the couch into one large bed. The boys began to remove their shoes, ties, and belts to be more comfortable. They were all simply too exhausted to do anything else. Soon the girls were back out, moving even slower than earlier as the practically crawled their way to the new bed. First Cassi got in on one side, George entering from the opposite way, scooting so that he was close to her. Ginny followed him, then Fred and Lilia, and finally Draco. Lilia looked up at the ceiling, her mind moving sluggishly, even though they were full of thoughts.

"What are you think about Lilia," Fred asked as he turned towards her, noticing the thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm just thinking about how I hope we all make it out of this alive. Together," she said, and everyone turned towards her to look at her.

"Sure we will," Cassi said, and George nodded. Lilia looked into her violet eyes before looking at everyone else's.

"We would like to think so," Lilia said, resting her head back down on the pillow, everyone's intense gaze still on her. She just looked up at the ceiling as she spoke, "But we aren't immortal. We aren't the best that's out there. We are just kids. We should be having fun and getting drunk every weekend at the club. Making mistakes, doing what people our age usually do. Not having the fate of our world on our shoulders. Imagine what Harry must feel like. I just think we should be realistic."

"Why are you being so negative all of a sudden," Fred asked, upset by her words. He didn't even want to think about one of them dying. "That's not going to help anything. We need to stay positive."

"We need to prepare ourselves for the fact that any one might die," she said adamantly, but when she saw everyone's sad faces, she couldn't help but burst into tears again. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep them from spilling, but it didn't work. She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her, and when she opened her eyes she saw all of their sad looks had turned into worried ones. "I'm sorry guys. It's just, we had this perfect bubble, and now it's ruined, and I don't know how to cope with it."

"We all need to get our rest," Cassi said, as she snuggled in close behind George who was holding Ginny to him. George and Ginny nodded as all three of them closed their eyes and began to slip into deep sleep. Fred and Draco stared at Lilia, who looked in between them, their worried looks still on their faces.

"I'm fine, really I am. I'm sorry I even brought it up. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry," she kept repeating, over and over, tears welling into her eyes again. She hated herself for even bringing it up, for putting that doubt in all of their minds. Fred placed his forehead on hers, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. Draco held her from the side, his head on her shoulder.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep love," Fred whispered in her ear, "We are all safe. Just close your eyes and sleep. Think about me and you, and the nice house we are going to buy. It's going to have three floors, and painted all different colors. And it's going to have a garden full of flowers and herbs, and painted all of these different colors," Fred's voice continually soothed her. He noticed her breathing begin to slow, her eyes fluttering as he told her their life together. "And the house will be filled with sounds of laughter, and running feet. And Draco and Hermione are going to be the god parents of our oldest daughter, Eva, and George and Cassi will be the god parents to our oldest son, Aidan."

"How many are we going to have," Lilia whispered out, her eye brow cocked up in questioning, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, six at the least," Fred said, and her smile got a bit brighter. Her eyes stayed closed, and soon her face relaxed until she was totally asleep. Draco and Fred looked at each other over her, worry still etched on their faces.

"I'm worried about her," Draco whispered quiet enough not to disturb the sleeping people. George's snores reached a new sound barrier the deeper he fell into sleep.

"I am as too. But we'll deal with it tomorrow. Get some sleep mate," Fred told him and waited until he noticed Draco close his eyes to relax. He was the last to sleep, Lilia's words running through his mind, and that's when he knew. He knew that out of all of them, he would be the one to die. Because he had the most to lose.

_No_, a voice screamed in his head, _You will all live through this war. What you told Lilia will come to pass. You just need to have hope. Always carry hope with you. Always._

The voice began to fade away as he closed his eyes, and his dreams were filled of his family, and him, living in a life of peace.

The Next Morning

"_You can't escape me Lilia," his voice hissed, his red eyes burrowing into her soul, "We are always connected. We are family. You're rightful place is with me." _

"_You killed the only man I have ever loved, the only man I will love. And you expect me to join you," Lilia said angrily, her hair flying all over, her tear stained face conveying the pain she was feeling. He smiled at her, his pointed teeth marring the usually nice gesture._

"_I did not kill him," he said calmly, and Lilia began to scream at him._

"_Yes, you did! You caused all of this! You killed him, and I could never forgive you for that. You have no clue how much I want to slit your throat open and see your blood on my hands. To see your life leave your eyes slowly," she said harshly to him, her entire body tense, her hand squeezing her wand tightly. Tears were spilling out of her eyes again as Fred flashed through her mind._

"_Then why don't you," he asked, his grin never leaving his face. _

"_Because I will _never _be like you Tom," she took a deep breath and realized how close she was to the evil man and took a step back. Green eyes met red as more tears spilled down her face. She saw a pained look come across his face for a quick second before it was masked by indifference again. "I will always love you because you are my family," she began, her voice thick with emotion, "But I will always hate you for what you are." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away, back into the Great Hall. All she saw was death, and her eyes finally landed on him. The only man she would ever love. His last smile still etched on his face._

Lilia woke up with a start, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at the bed to find that she was all alone, and began to panic. She looked around the room, and noticed that it was empty as well. Her heart began to go into over drive as she stood up quickly, her breath hiccupping as she sobbed from fear.

"Fred," she called. No answer. She began to move out of the living room into the hallway and called for him again. When there was still no answer her tears came down faster. Her hands were in her hair as slid to the floor, rocking back and forth. Her sobs got louder as she tried to think of what to do, but Fred's cold body from her dream kept running through her mind, and that was all she could think about. Soon she was in hysterics and didn't hear the multiple feet that were running towards her. She felt a light hand touch her shoulder, and she jumped away from it.

"Lilia," a quiet, gentle voice said to her, and her vision was flooded with Draco, and next to him was George, "What's wrong love?"

"Fred's dead," she said quietly, her eyes looking off into the distance, "It's all my fault. I said that one of us would die, and he died. It's all my fault." Draco gave hushing noises as he scooted closer to her, his arm around her shoulder.

"Fred isn't dead Lilia," he said gently, slowly, trying to not startle her. She shook her head.

"I saw him dead. I saw him. You're lying," she said and her eyes were filled with George again.

"Fred is still alive Lilia," he said just as gently, "He's at the Burrow. He's safe."

"I saw him dead! I saw him," she screamed, and Draco's grip tightened on her.

"Ok Lilia, ok. It's ok," Draco said soothingly as he nodded to George to get Fred from the Burrow. In a snap George was gone, and Draco was left to watch over her. He rocked her back and forth as she sobbed into his chest, rubbing soothing circles into her back. There were two cracks from the living room, and two sets of feet ran in again. Lilia was silent now, but she stared at nothing, her eyes totally vacant.

"Lilia," Fred said softly, kneeling down close to her. He cursed himself for leaving her alone as he did some last minute errands for the family. She looked at him, her green eyes dull. She stared at him for what seemed like forever, and Fred could feel his heart break.

"You're dead," she said, almost hopefully, like she didn't want it to be true.

"No, I'm a live Lilia. I am _a live_," he said as he gently grasped her hand. She flinched, her eyes wide. She looked at their connected hands, the green becoming more vibrant by the second. He brought her hand up to his heart, and she could feel a definite beat. A choked sob escaped her throat, her eyes becoming a brilliant green again.

"You're alive," she whispered to herself as she looked at where her hand rested on his chest. Her eyes shot up to look at his face. There was a sad smile on his face as he nodded, and she reached out her other hand to touch his cheek. When it was warm under her touch she jumped into his arms, her sobs wracking her body violently. Fred wrapped his strong arms around her, tears coming to his own eyes as the full specter of what she was feeling was suddenly hitting him. Her fear, her grief, her vacancy.

"You're alive," she sobbed out, "I thought it was all real. I thought what I said killed you. You left me alone. I was so afraid," she cried into his chest. He held her tightly to him as he laid kiss after kiss on her. A single tear fell at his stupidity.

"I am so sorry Lilia," he told her, and squeezed his eyes shut, "I will never leave you alone like that again. We had left a note, but I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry baby." They just clutched tight to each other. Lilia touched his face, and he kissed her gently. She had believed that it was real. It felt real. Like it had happened. She had believed that he was gone from her forever, and she had no clue how to cope with that thought.

"Why," Fred asked, and Lilia knew what he was asking. She held onto him tighter, her head on his shoulder. She sighed at the warmth of him before speaking.

"I don't know. I sort of remember yelling at _him_. But the last thing I remember was your face. You were so pale, and cold. It felt so real. But one thing stuck with me" Lilia said, remembering the words as if they were written in her brain.

"What is that," Fred asked, his butt beginning to feel tired from still being on the ground. Lilia eased off of him, and he immediately missed her. The way her body felt against his was pure heaven, and he didn't want to be without it. Lilia looked at him, her green eyes finally full of life again.

"I remember saying to _him_, 'I will always love you because you are my family, but I will always hate you for what you are.' It felt as if someone else was saying the words, but also like history was repeating itself. It felt familiar. It felt _real_. And then when no one was here, I panicked. I thought it was my fault," she told him, her voice becoming thick with emotion again. She took a few breaths to calm herself, struggling to keep the tears at bay. Fred rubbed small circles into her cheek with his thumb, his hands cupping her face.

"Whatever happens Lilia," he began, making her look at him. He looked deep into her eyes, still seeing the pain that she had been holding from just the thought of losing him, "It will never be your fault. No matter what, it will _never_ be your fault. And if I do die, I don't want you to be dead just as I am. I want you to live, laugh, maybe fall in love again. Have those six kids." She began to shake her head adamantly.

"You are the only man I will ever love Fred. You are it for me. I could never do that. You have my whole heart and soul, and that will never change," she told him, then moved into kiss him gently. His lips felt so nice against hers, and she couldn't even fathom the thought of kissing anybody else, being with anybody else but him. When they finally broke apart they both had smiles on their faces. They weren't as bright as usual, but they were smiling none the less.

Fred stood up first to help her up from the ground. She had no clue she had been on the floor, and she was feeling it in her sore bottom and tired legs, and the pins and needles feeling in her feet. Fred wrapped her in another warm hug, kissing her head, his concern and frustration finally melting away.

"We are going to get through this Lil," he said in a low voice as he held her to him. She sighed, feeling content as the pain from earlier finally left her heart.

"I know," she whispered back before breaking away from him enough to make their way back to the main area of the flat.

**A/N: Chapter is a bit short, but I liked the way it ended, so there. I felt like this situation was going to happen sooner or later, and better sooner than later, to help Lilia get used to the fact that either she or Fred might die. I hope you agree with my decision. Oh, and yes, that was a bit of foreshadowing. Just thought you should know.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What we need to focus on right now is protection and defense, before we move onto the offensive," Lupin told the members of the Order one night. Everyone was on edge. No one knew where the trio was, and how to contact them about what was happening. The Death Eaters were wreaking havoc, and everyone was afraid. Now, the Ministry has enacted a new Muggle-Born registration law. Innocent people are being put on trial. People were scared. And they couldn't really do anything about it.

Fred, Lilia, and George looked at each other, trying to decide whether or not to propose their new idea. They were all silently arguing who was going to say it, and finally the twins pushed Lilia to say it. They each nudged her gently on either side of her. The more she stayed quiet the more they nudged her until she was practically shoved into the table. All of the Order members looked at the three, their looks slightly peeved at the interruption by the younger members.

"If you three can't behave in these meetings -," Mrs. Weasley began, but Lilia cut her off.

"We came up with an idea after the wedding," Lilia bursted out, and the peeved looks became ones of curiosity and disbelief. Particularly from one new member, Jenna McCoy. She was an older woman, in her 40's, and was completely against having younger members in the Order members in the meetings. She believed they lacked the _experience_ to properly be a part of everything. She would rather have them at home. This annoyed the younger members greatly, and Lilia fisted her hand at the look the older woman was sending her.

"And what idea could you three children possibly have to help this situation," she asked, her voice thick with sarcasm. Lilia gritted her teeth, trying to take calming breaths before speaking. She looked Jenna in the eyes as she spoke.

"We came up with a radio show," Lilia told them slowly. Jenna snorted, and Lilia closed her eyes for a moment before speaking again, "We are calling it PotterWatch. A secret, underground radio show that tells supporters of Harry Potter and the Order of what's really going on around here. Stuff that the Daily Prophet won't say because of You-Know-Who's control over them and the Ministry. It'll give the people hope, and maybe, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will hear it and know we are watching out for them." It was silent for a moment, and Lilia began to fear that they all hated the idea. Lupin was the one that spoke first.

"That is a great idea Lilia. Who is going to be managing the radio show," he asked them, and Lilia beamed at him. A small weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Fred was the one to answer Lupin's question.

"Lee Jordan said he'll do it."

"Does he know how dangerous this job is," Lupin asked, and all three of them nodded.

"He knows, and he wants to do it. Oliver Wood is going to help him as well," Fred told them, and everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone except for Jenna.

"We really can't be putting these children in a job like this," she practically shrieked, "They aren't experienced enough! Do they even know how to fight?" The older members were trying to speak, but Jenna kept raising her voice, cutting them off. She was even able to cut off Mrs. Weasley, which is something you really don't want to do. Lilia noticed her mother-in-law begin to turn red, and she stopped everything before a war broke out.

"Ok," Lilia said at the top of her voice, silencing Jenna. The older woman looked at Lilia, glaring at her intensely, "That's enough!"

"Do not speak to your superior that way," Jenna said to her indignantly.

"You are _not_ my superior Ms. McCoy, let's get that clear right now," Lilia said, feeling her anger begin to bubble up under her skin. She wanted it. She wanted to be angry, at someone, something. Jenna's mouth dropped open in shock, but before she could say anything Lilia continued, "You are a new member. Remus Lupin, the Weasley's, Tonks, Kingsley, they are my superiors. They have been in this group from the beginning. They are my superiors."

"I am your superior Ms. Duvane. I am older than you, therefore I have more experience, making me your superior," Jenna told her in the same tone that Lilia had used with her. Lilia pushed her hair back with her hand, leaning back into the chair as she looked at Jenna with anger in her eyes.

"That is Mrs. Weasley to you, Ms. McCoy. Experience does not mean that you are above me Ms. McCoy. And the sooner you learn that, the happier we will all be. So if you will stop treating us like we are five, and if we could move on to discuss the PotterWatch idea, and some others I have thought of, we will actually get some work done. Because everyone that is under the age of 25 is tired of how you talk down to us and treat us, and we signed up to fight, not to be coddled. Is that ok? Or do we need to continue on how I and others are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves, despite what you think," Lilia finished her small speech, her tone crisp and not leaving any room for argument. Jenna and Lilia looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before the elder woman gave a sharp nod in agreement. Lilia beamed at her, even though everyone in the room could tell it was forced as she nodded back.

"Now that we have that settled," Lilia said with false cheer as she turned to Lupin, "So boss, do we have the go ahead for PotterWatch? Lee and Oliver want us to get back to them as soon as we can so that they can begin to set it up."

"Yes, go ahead with PotterWatch. It is a very good idea. You said you had a few more ideas Lilia," Lupin's gentle voice came across the table, taking away the final tension from the Jenna/Lilia throw down a few moments ago. Lilia nodded as she pulled out some papers from her bag.

"Yes, just a few that I think we should begin to think about. First, I was thinking about having a training camp of sorts. So that we all are prepared to defend ourselves against anything that the Death Eaters throw at us," Lilia began, and as she was about to continue Jenna cut her off.

"And who would be teaching this training camp. You," Jenna asked with heavy sarcasm in her voice. Lilia gritted her teeth before answering.

"No, I was wondering if Remus would do it," Lilia said before looking him in the eye, "I know that you used to be a Professor at Hogwarts. Fred and the others say that you were the best they ever had."

"I don't think that's a good idea Lil," Lupin began, shaking his head in the negative, but Tonks cut him off.

"Why not love. You love teaching. And everyone knows about your 'furry little problem,' and there isn't any restrictions on what you can teach. So, teach them. It's a good idea," Tonks prompted him, her hand resting on her slight baby bump. Lupin and Tonks stared at each other for what seemed like forever, having their own private conversation that really only married couples seem to be able to have. Soon, Lupin nodded, and Lilia couldn't fight the smile that was lifting her lips.

"Yay! Ok, for the second idea, Draco was telling me that there are a few Death Eaters' children that don't want to follow in their parents' footsteps. Maybe we could create some safe houses for them."

"No. Absolutely not," Jenna said once Lilia finished. Everyone stared at the woman, and this time Fleur was the one to speak.

"Hoo do you zink you are," Fleur said, her French accent thick as she spoke to Jenna, "You are not ze one makeeng deeceesions heere. We make the deeceesions togezer."

"What if they betray us?! They could spill the Order's secrets," Jenna exclaimed. Tonks spoke up, her hair changing to a bright red color.

"They won't be joining the Order. We are offering protection. Not every pureblood wants to be a Death Eater. And not all of their children want to follow in their parents' footsteps."

"So," Lupin cut in before Jenna could say anything else, "We all agree that we will begin to set up a safe house system for some of the teenagers that want protection. We can offer them some of the defense classes with the Order members. Any other ideas Lilia?"

"Um," Lilia said as she looked through her notes to see if she missed anything, "No, that was it. Like I said, I really just everyone to think it over and decide at the next meeting."

"I don't think that will be necessary Lilia," Lupin said as he stood slowly and began to walk out of the room, "We are going to set up the safe house system. I'll leave PotterWatch to you and the others," he stopped at the door and looked directly at Lilia, his eyes kind but sad, "Just remember to be safe. Meeting adjourned." Everyone began to shuffle, chairs scraping on the wood floors. Lilia and Fred began to stand when Jenna stepped in front of her, blocking her way and keeping her in her seat.

"You are going to get everyone killed," Jenna said with such malice that it nearly knocked Lilia back. Fred stood up abruptly, trying to get Jenna away who now had her face close to Lilia's.

"Hey, back off Jenna," Fred said, but Lilia placed her hand on his to stop him from doing anything drastic.

"You can believe whatever you want to believe," Lilia said to the older woman calmly, "But I suggest you get out of my face before I hurt you." Lilia's green eyes flashed red as her anger coursed through her, but Jenna didn't move.

"You are an abomination. Evil," Jenna hissed out at her. Suddenly Lilia lifted her foot and kicked her in the stomach, pushing her into the table. Lilia was about to pounce on her but Fred had grabbed her around her waist, stopping her.

"You know nothing about me," Lilia spat out at Jenna who was clutching to her stomach on the ground. Her face was frozen in shock as Lilia practically yelled at her. Her voice acid, her eyes red, but her skin remained the same, showing that she wasn't nearly as angry as she could be, "And the next time you disrespect me woman, will be your last time."

"Is that a threat," Jenna asked with false confidence as she finally broke out of her shock and began to stand slowly. Lilia tilted her head to the side, her face an ugly sneer.

"I don't make threats, I make promises," Lilia eased away, but was still held tightly to Fred, the only thing that was keeping her calm enough to even speak, "Next time you disrespect me Jenna McCoy will be your last. I'm ready to leave now Fred."

"You head onto the flat love," Fred said calmly, never tearing his eyes away from the older woman, who still had her eyes locked on Lilia, "I'll be there in a minute." Lilia nodded before disapparating without another word.

"You wife is crazy Weasley. How could you have married such an uncontrollable American woman like her? You deserve a calm English witch," Jenna said as she sat down slowly, her arm clutching her stomach where Lilia had kicked her. Although Jenna isn't old per say, she isn't young either, and she was definitely going to feel the pain in the morning. If not within the hour. Fred sat down across from her, his usually warm blue eyes cold.

"That 'uncontrollable American woman' as you call her, has risked her life on more than one occasion for one thing and one thing only," Fred said, and Jenna finally looked at him, her face wincing in pain.

"And what is that? Power?"

"Freedom," Fred said simply, then noticed the slightly lost look on her face, so he elaborated, "Lilia is one of the kindest, most caring people I have ever met. She has been through a lot in her life, for what she is. She has seen death and pain, and things that you and I can really only imagine."

"She is kin to He Who Must Not Be Named," Jenna yelled, and Fred leaned in and slammed his fist on the table.

"She is Lilia Weasley, my wife, my best friend, my other half! And you treat her no better than what we are fighting against! What _she _is fighting against!"

"She will betray everything we stand for! She will go to _him_!"

"What are you here for Jenna?" Fred asked suddenly, startling Jenna so much that she jumped.

"I'm here to fight against You-Know-Who and his tyranny."

"He spreads through hate. He doesn't believe in anything but power, and he gets power through hate. If we hate each other, and can't get past prejudice than we are no better than him. Lilia has nearly died for what she is. She has nearly died helping Harry and everyone else."

"She is a loose cannon!"

"You provoked her! I stayed to try to help you understand that hating on Lilia, trying to stonewall her in every direction isn't going to help anything. She is smart, she knows how to make informed decisions about things, she thinks things out. She never just _does _anything. She tries to think ahead to see how it will affect everyone. She works hard to make people safe. Even the ones that others don't believe are worth saving. If you can't accept the fact that she is who she is, then I can obliterate you right now and send you on your merry way, and you can deal with things your own way. But this is a team. And although you are older than me and Lilia and some of the other members, you are the newest member. Lilia ranks above you if we were to have a scale. But we don't. Not everyone is going to agree on everything. And sometimes what mostly everyone does agree on isn't necessarily the right thing to do. And you need to respect that, and you need to respect her. Because this is our war. This is Harry's war, my war, my brothers' and sister's war, this is all of the Hogwarts students' war. Our war. So, are you staying with the Order, or should I wipe your memory now?"

It was silent in the room after Fred finished his speech. He was rarely so serious, but not only is the effects of the war getting to him, but someone disrespected the love of his life. He didn't want to be so serious. He wanted to make everyone laugh, and be happy. He didn't want to make ultimatums to people who obviously meant well, if what he just said could be called an ultimatum. He could practically hear Jenna think as they sat there in the kitchen of the Burrow, and he was a bit surprised that no one had heard all of the yelling and come in to see what was going on. He figured his parents we having some happy moments together alone, and everyone else was at their respective homes. He began to think about what his and Lilia's little cottage was going to be like, and he couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about all of the children running around in the home. He couldn't wait to get past this war and start their family together. His thoughts were broken when Jenna finally spoke.

"I'm staying," she said with confidence, looking at a glass sitting on the table. Fred nodded and stood up to leave but stopped when Jenna continued to speak, "I usually don't let people speak to me that way Fred Weasley," she looked up at him, brown on blue, a smile in her eyes and on her lips, "But you are right. Truth is I am jealous of Lilia. She is much stronger than I was during the last war, and I'm trying to make it up by fighting for this one. I will try to be more respectful of her and all of you young people. Because it is your war. It became your war the minute You-Know-Who tried to kill that baby all of those years ago. I will apologize to her at the next meeting." Jenna stood to leave as well, but before she disapparated she said one last thing, "She is very lucky to have a man like you Fred."

"I like to think that I'm the lucky one," Fred began then shrugged before grinning at her, "But that works too." Jenna gave a warm laugh before disapparating away. Fred had a smile on his face as he apparated to the flat, Lilia waiting for him on the couch. She smiled at him as she stood up and walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around her, looking into her warm green eyes.

"Have I told you that I loved you today," he asked, making her give a short laugh.

"Maybe once or twice," she retorted before leaning in, "I have a surprise for you."

"You do," he asked, genuinely intrigued by what the surprise is. She nodded her smile becoming a sly grin, "And what is the occasion?"

"You being my husband," she replied before pulling him towards their bedroom.

"Am I going to like this surprise?"

"Very much." She opened the door and pulled him to the edge of the bed and sat him down. He watched as she moved away slowly from him. She kept her eyes locked on him before turning around towards the back wall. He noticed that she had lit candles all around the room, making her brown skin glow. He could feel his mouth begin to water as she dropped her shirt on the ground. She was wearing a blood red negligee that glinted like gold against the light of the candles. She turned back around towards him slowly as she unbuttoned her jeans and lifting her leg towards him. He grabbed her foot and pants leg, and after she wriggled her foot out of his grasp, slowly pulled her leg out. After repeating the same thing for her other leg, she was soon left in her red lingerie.

He just stared at her. He was amazed by her beauty. About how her hair fell into her face, and how she push some of the strands back, with her hand. He was amazed about how her hips flared just enough so that he could hold onto them just right, and the perfect roundness and firmness of her breasts and bum that made him want to squeeze them over and over again. He was amazed by the perfect shape of her lips, and her high cheekbones and cat-like eyes that were shining brightly in the candle light.

"You don't like it," she said, her voice just above a whisper as all of her confidence left her. He realized that he had been looking at her and admiring at her for so long that it must have been interpreted as dislike. She was just close enough for him to grab her arm and gently pull her to him.

"You look so beautiful. I just couldn't help but stare and admire you," he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer till she had to straddle him. He just barely touched his lips to hers before pulling back again to look into her eyes. He pushed back a lock of hair from her face, grazing his fingertips against her cheek, "You are so beautiful in my favorite color. This is the best surprise. But why?"

"I missed you," she whispered to him before placing her lips against his again. Every touch, every kiss was gentle and warm as Fred stood up to place them more in the center of the bed. Lilia wrapped her legs around his waist as she began to pull his shirt over his head. Fred couldn't stop touching her. She was just so smooth, so warm, so firm. He loved touching her. Feeling her heated skin under his palm. He heard her unsnap his pants and he helped her pull his pants down. He couldn't fight the groan that escaped his lips when she rolled her hips against his. He could feel himself getting harder than ever as her hand ghosted over his skin, giving him delicious chills down his spine.

He helped her pull off the negligee and panties, and soon they were both naked, their bodies writhing against each other. They began to touch and kiss more hastily, as if they thirsted for each other, and one touch wasn't going to be enough. Their skin soon became slick with sweat as they moved against each other, their moans mingling together in the air, getting louder and louder. Fred buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in her scent as he felt both of their bodies begin to tense together. Their hearts beating together as they came, their names on each other's lips, holding on tight to each other as they came down from their euphoria together.

"You know," Fred gasped out as he tried to get his breath back under control, "That's the second time we haven't used any contraception charms."

"I know."

"Have you been using the potion?"

"No."

"What if you….?"

"Become pregnant," Lilia finished for him. He nodded against her shoulder, "Do you not want to have a baby yet?"

"It's not that love. It's just -"

"The war," finished for him again. They had been doing that more and more often lately, "I know. I thought I wanted to wait, but I don't want to any more. Is that ok?"

"It's perfect," he whispered to her after he finally looked at her. He gently touched her cheek, and realized just how pale he looked next to her. He loved it. "You're perfect."

"I know," she answered simply and sweetly before kissing him on the lips one last time and closing her eyes to go to sleep. Fred stayed up for a while later, watching her sleep. He had no idea how long he had been watching her, but he wanted to keep the way she looked in his mind forever.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you owl Lee and Oliver for me? I need them to come here to talk about the radio show," Lilia asked Fred as she moved around the room grabbing sheets of parchment and quills and ink. She seemed to be all over the place, and Fred felt a bit pathetic having nothing really to do other than watch her. After he and George cut the shop hours, and going on minor missions for the Order, he was spending more and more time just at home watching Lilia do whatever she needed to do for the Order.

"Sure love. Anything else," he asked her, his voice a bit distracted as he looked at her bum while she bent over looking at a pile of papers on the table. She turned her head to look at him, noticing the far away sound in his voice. She found him staring blatantly at her bum, a heated look in his eyes.

"When you're done staring at my butt, could you send those letters," she asked sarcastically, making him grin at her. He stood up slowly, but just as Lilia turned back to what to she was doing, she heard a loud crack, and then less than a millisecond later felt the sharp pain in her behind. She stood up abruptly as she clutched to her bottom, trying to soothe the pain.

"Ow," she hissed out slowly before turning around to find a grinning Fred standing a few feet away from her. Too far to hit him on the head.

"I'm just going to go send those letters now, see you in a minute love," he said cheerfully before running off down the hallway. Lilia could only stand there, her bum still throbbing with pain.

"You are so _dead_ Frederick Weasley," Lilia called through the hallway as she sat down in the chair, hissing in pain again as her pants rubbed against her tender skin. Fred walked back in with a sheepish look on his face, his hands behind his back.

"Hi love," he said sweetly as he walked over to where she was sitting, crouching down so that his face was close enough to her.

"I'm not talking to you," she said, purposefully trying to sound like a child. Fred pouted to her as he moved around so that he could lean in closer to her, moving her legs apart so that he could settle in between them and rest his head on her chest.

"Aw, come on love."

"No, you slapped my butt."

"But it was just so enticing," he began to plead, looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "It was either that ot ravage you right here on the living room floor. And then we would have had rug burn….and that's no fun."

"I'm still not talking to you."

"I'm sorry love. Please forgive me." He began to nuzzle her neck and face. He pulled away to look at her, and saw the small smile on her face and knew he had won.

"I suppose I'll forgive you this one time," she sighed out, but just as Fred was about to lean in for a kiss, she placed her hand on his face to stop him from getting any closer, "But if you ever do that again…"

"You'll ravish me through-out the night because you were so overcome with passion for me," Fred said, and although Lilia smiled at his statement she shook her head.

"No, I would torture you very slowly," she told him as she removed her hand and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips just barely touched when two cracks were heard one after the other.

"Seriously you two," the cheerful voice of Lee cut through the silence, "I'm already scarred from that one time I accidently walked in on you two."

"Well maybe that'll teach you to knock before entering your friend's apartment bedroom," Lilia said as she stood up and walked over to hug the two men. Lee practically lifted her off the ground when he hugged her, sounding more and more excited by the moment. Oliver gave her a polite kiss on the cheek and a simple hug before Lilia sat them down at the kitchen table to discuss business.

"I assume we are here to talk about the radio show," Oliver said, and Lilia nodded as she sifted through various sheets of parchment. When she had everything settled in place she looked at the two men, a serious expression on her face. Not that they were here, she was scared that they were putting their live unnecessarily in danger. As if Lee could sense her trepidation he waved a hand, a bright smile on his face.

"Don't even begin to think that we are going to cut and run Lil," he told her confidently, "We are in this, despite the risks. We are big boys, we know how to handle ourselves."

"Are you sure," she asked, her green gaze intense as she looked into their eyes, "Are you absolutely positive? I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"We could get hurt either way Lilia," Oliver said this time, Lee nodding in agreement, "At least if we get hurt doing this, it won't be for nothing. I don't want to sit at home waiting to be captured."

"Ok then," she looked at her list before settling into her chair, "Well, we need to talk about passwords, and main weekly discussion topics and so on." She began the meeting with minimal details, but after two hours of talking and ideas, they had a fully-fledged plan. By the beginning of next week, PotterWatch will be fully functional and playing once every week.

~0~0~0~

"Let's go visit Remus and Tonks," Fred said suddenly while they were relaxing after Lee's and Oliver's visit. Fred had disappeared downstairs Lilia looked at him, shocked and worried about the sudden outburst.

"Um why? Isn't that a bit risky," Lilia said, wanting to go to see them now that he had brought it up, but didn't want to risk people getting hurt.

"We can't stop living Lil. And besides, I want to see how fat Tonks has gotten with the baby," he grinned at her, receiving a slap on the arm for his comment. He stopped grinning and pouted his lip, giving her puppy dog eyes again, "Come on Lil! Please! You never take me out anymore, and I have this pretty blue dress that I've been dying to wear, and -"

"Alright! Alright, we can go," Lilia told him through her laughter, imagining him in a blue dress. She wasn't totally adverse to the idea, and was tempted to make one for him, but decided to save it for their next visit, "The moment we sense trouble we are heading home though. I have no clue what You-Know-Who is planning for me, and I don't want anyone, especially Lupin and Tonks getting caught in the cross fire. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir," Fred mock saluted before pushing her off the couch, "Now go get changed, you look like a dragon swallowed you whole and spat you out again." Lilia glared at him, her forefinger pointing at him threateningly.

"Watch it Mr. Weasley, them sounds like fighting words," Lilia said in a thick country accent.

"And what if they were," Fred asked, backing away, his palms on his hips like there were guns there.

"Then you would have suffer through the most painful torture for a married man," she leaned in close, their noses almost touching. Fred raised his eyebrows in inquiry, so she told him, "Never having sex with your wife _ever again._"

Fred grasped while clutching his hand to his heart in mock shock, "You wouldn't! That's the worst punishment possible to a married man."

"I would, and shall unless you apologize" she said, her voice changing from adult to five year old in a matter of seconds. She pouted heavily, her bottom lip poking out. Fred wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

"I'm sorry," he said huskily in her ear. She nodded then pulled away, a smirk on her face.

"I accept your apology. Now hurry up, you need to take a shower," she sniffed him, scrunching up her nose in mild disgust, "You still smell like smoke and burnt porcupine quills, from your little explosion earlier. What were you trying to do with porcupine quills anyway?"

"I was trying to stabilize the reaction of sugar with the flobberworm mucus," he told her as he began to strip and start for the bathroom. Lilia grabbed his shirt as he took it off and dumped it in the hamper as she thought about his ingredients.

"Instead of sugar, use mint leaf. It will have a nice taste without reacting to the mucus. It shouldn't react with any of your other ingredients that you put in either. What are you trying to make anyway," she asked, curiosity getting the best of her. She tried to stay out of Fred and George's way when it came to their inventions, only offering advice when they asked.

"I was trying to come up with some slimy candy. Mucus is to thicken it obviously. I was going to see if it could end up everywhere every time you tried to eat it, making it hard for it to come off your face or something like that. I don't know, it had just popped into my head while I was down there," Fred said nonchalantly as he started the water, completely stripped down in front of her. She hoisted herself up onto the counter in the bathroom, swinging her legs back and forth while Fred stepped into the shower.

"Oh, well in that case, don't use flobberworm mucus, use dragon snot instead. Their mucus is thicker and stickier, and would complement the mint, making the taste be more powerful. Oh, and use pixie wings, it'll give it that extra kick to make it really stick to their faces," she told him as she undressed and entered the shower behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, his body blocking most of the water's spray.

"What are you doing," he asked, playing with her fingers on his waist.

"Making sure that you get clean," she told him matter-of-factly before pulling away to grab a bar of soap and a wash cloth and began to lather it up before running it over his body. She moved the cloth all over, occasionally re-lathering it, making sure that every bit of his body was covered by the white suds. Fred stood there, watching as she moved the cloth all over his body. Lilia bent low, making sure that she got his muscular behind and thighs, all the way down to his feet. There really wasn't anything sexual as she washed his body, it was simply a loving, sensual experience that they liked to do. Just enjoying each other where no one else could really touch them.

When she felt like she was done, she gently pushed against him, moving him under the spray, using her hands to help the soap come off. It was silent as they switched, Fred now the one that was suddsing up the square piece of material. Lilia closed her eyes, allowing her body to have a heightened sense of what the cloth and his hands felt like against her skin. She let out a deep sigh, enjoying the sensations of the rough material and his calloused hands all over her. She kept her eyes closed as she felt his large hands grip her hips, moving her under the hot water to wash away the soap. He turned her around so that her back was flat against his chest. She rested her head against his shoulder, sighing again as the hot water beat against their skin.

"I love you," Fred breathed into her ear as his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. He kissed her temple, gently rocking them back and forth. Lilia turned her head in so that her lips were against his neck.

"You're just saying that to get into my pants," she mumbled, smiling against his skin. She could practically hear him grin.

"It doesn't take a lot for me to get into your knickers love. One kiss and you're practically naked for me in seconds," Fred joked, hissing a bit when Lilia slapped his chest hard.

"I hope you don't tell that to your friends," she said as she moved away, turning off the water and stepping out of the tub to dry off. Fred was out less than a second later, wrapping his arms around her middle again, holding her tight against him so that she couldn't escape.

"No," he said huskily into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "Because you do the same to me. Every time I see you I struggle to keep my hands off of you. It's a constant battle for me." She turned around so that she could face him, a sultry smile on her face.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby. Want me to help you feel better," she asked him, her voice a constant purr in his ear. He was two seconds away from accepting her offer when he remembered why they had taken a shower in the first place.

"Maybe later, after we visit Tonks and Lupin," he told her, then gave her a small tap on her behind, making her jump, "Go get dressed."

"Don't tell me what to do," she commanded as she moved away from him, a smirk on her face as she moved towards the bedroom, the towel that she had wrapped around her barely covering her. She heard Fred growl from behind her as she stepped into the bedroom and began to get dressed. Fred followed her and dressed as well, occasionally giving her heated looks as he watched her put her clothes on. Soon they were both dressed, and Lilia was waiting for Fred to floo Lupin and Tonks to tell them they were coming. She could hear the excitement in Tonks' voice, and smiled brightly at it.

"She sounded very happy," Lilia commented once Fred was done.

"Yea, I think Lupin is really nervous about the baby, and it's brining her down a bit. I love him, don't get me wrong, but he needs to lighten up just a tad."

"I agree. He still seems happy though. I can tell he's excited whenever Tonks waddles around places. It's cute really. But you're right, he needs to lighten up just a tad." Lilia walked over to him and stepped into his arms. They held onto each other tight as they spun around three times to apparate to the Lupin residence.

They appeared with a small pop at the warm home, standing in the middle of the living room. Tonks was standing near the sofa, a huge smile on her face. She practically skipped over to them as she wrapped them in a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," the pregnant woman said cheerily as she hugged Lilia tightly. It was slightly off kilter because of her round belly, "I have wanted company for a while now."

"You have a great place here Tonks," Fred told her as he hugged her. The younger couple looked around at the warm brown and maroon colors. Walls covered with photos of everyone from Tonks' family to the Order. Remus stepped out from the main hallway, a small smile on his face. Lilia always became extremely worried when she saw him. He always looked tired and a bit run down with his old, patched-up clothes. She tries to push the worry away, having quickly learned that it was simply the way _he _looked, but there was always that nagging motherly affection that she felt for the older man.

"Hey Lupin, how are you," Fred asked as he walked over to the other man, clasping his hand in the male fashion. Lupin's smile became a bit wider at the happiness that constantly rolled off of Fred.

"I'm doing well. How are you and George? I heard he has been staying with Cassi and Rose to give you two a bit of privacy," Lupin commented as he walked over to Lilia. She smiled brightly at him as she was wrapped in his hug, "How are you Lilia?"

"I'm good Remus," she replied simply as they all sat down in the living room. Lupin helped Tonks sit down in one of the chairs, then rested himself on the arm of it as Lilia and Fred took the couch.

"Yea," Fred said, answering Lupin's question from moments before, "Rose was a bit peeved about it at first, but ever since she's started dating Neville."

"Neville," Tonks asked, shocked at such a docile man dating such a wild woman, "That's different."

"I'll say," Fred snorted, "Their even worse than Harry and Ginny when it comes to the cuddling. And it's mostly Rose that does it. I never thought I would see the day that Rose would cuddle." They all chuckled in agreement. Rose was usually the type of girl that was distant in the relationship, so it was new to see or hear of her cuddling with anybody, let alone Neville Longbottom.

"How is the baby," Lilia said just as they calmed their laughter down. She smiled as Tonks grinned at the mention of the baby, the woman rubbing her round belly lovingly.

"The baby is doing fantastic. Keeps me up with all of the kicking and having to constantly go to the bathroom," Tonks informed them, making Lilia giggle.

"Boy or girl," Fred asked.

"We're keeping it a surprise," Lupin said, placing a hand on Tonks' shoulder. Tonks looked up at him, and Lilia almost felt like they were entreating on a private moment.

"That sounds like fun," Fred exclaimed, making the women chuckle. Lupin just smiled knowingly.

"Yea, sounds like fun," Lilia began as she sunk into his body more, a smirk on her face.

"Then you have to go through the multiple hours of later, broken bones, screaming. And the claims that we will never have sex with you ever again," Tonks finished. The two women looked at each other and began to laugh heartily. Fred gave a slightly scared look, making them laugh even harder.

"Don't worry Fred, I'm sure you won't have any broken bones," Lupin tried to comfort him, the small knowing smile still on his face.

"I'm more worried about the never having sex again to be honest," Fred told them, making them laugh hard again. Soon they quieted down, and Tonks magically extended the chair so that Lupin could sit down next to her.

"So, what brought you two here. It was a bit unexpected," Lupin said as he slid down next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Tonks immediately melted into him, the two couples mirroring each other.

"Just wanted to pop by honestly," Fred explained, "We rarely go visit anybody except for mum and dad at the Burrow. We've been trying to make it there every weekend, trying to keep hers and Draco's spirits up, but I think it's good to be with friends too."

"How is Draco doing," Lupin asked, worry immediately coming into his eyes. He's become like a father figure to Draco and Harry, which Lilia is very thankful for.

"Not good," Lilia told them, taking over the conversation, "Molly's been telling me that he's been having nightmares at night. He has these really dark circles under his eyes, and has been losing quite a bit of weight, and I am getting worried."

"He hasn't gotten any word from Hermione?"

"No. And I doubt will, which is probably what scares him the most." Lilia went silent for a second, thinking about whether or not she should tell them, but she saw their concerned faces and knew that she had to, "He asked her to marry him." Tonks gasped at the news, and Lupin's eyes went wide.

"It was at Bill and Fleur's wedding, even though he had asked her before then. I think he's beginning to regret it. Worried that she might never come back to him to actually get married. I mean, we have all had our little break down. I had mine the day after the wedding," she pointed at Fred with her thumb, "He started randomly crying in the shower one day, screaming bloody murder."

"You said you weren't going to tell anybody," Fred harshly whispered to her. Lilia rolled her eyes, making the older couple chuckle.

"It's Lupin and Tonks," Lilia offered as an explanation, "They are probably the most trustworthy people after Dumbledore and you father." Fred kissed her temple.

"Right you are love!"

"As I was saying," Lilia said, trying to get back on topic, turning serious again, "I think Draco wants to break down, but is holding it back, afraid of what Molly might think."

"Are they close," Tonks asked, her cousin's situation being news to her.

"Extremely. After he got disowned by his father, Molly offered him a place to stay, they've been inseparable ever since. He would do anything for her. He is the son she never had."

"Hey," Fred cried indignantly, making Lupin and Tonks laugh again.

"So he the son that actually listens to everything that she says, is good in school, and isn't a complete and total prat about it," Tonks asked, and Lilia nodded, big grins on their faces.

"Yep, so it looks like Hermione is going to be a Weasley after all."

"What are you going to do about his lack of breaking down," Lupin asked after they calmed down again. Lilia looked him dead in the eye, relaxed and sure.

"I'm going to push him," she said simply, and Tonks gave a shocked cry, her eyes wide with worry.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Lil," she asked, and Lilia nodded.

"Draco isn't going to let go until he's forced to. And unless he breaks down, he's going to waste away, and I do not want Hermione coming back to that," Lilia said with conviction.

"And how are you going to do that," Lupin asked this time.

"The only way to do it; make him angry. That's the only way he's going to break down. It's not going to be pretty, but I need him to have his head when we begin to set up the safe houses."

"He isn't going to be completely ok, you know that right," Lupin said, and Lilia nodded assuredly.

"I don't expect him to be. He isn't going to be happy again until Hermione is back safe and sound. But I also don't want him wasting away either. He's so internal, and is becoming more and more internal every day. This is the only way to get his head back in the game."

"If you think it's best," Tonks sighed out, rubbing her belly again.

"I do. I wouldn't do it otherwise. I just can't help wondering why the hell didn't they tell us what they were looking for? If more people knew, than more people could look for whatever it is they are looking for. It doesn't make any sense to me," Lilia said, becoming frustrated instantly.

"It's how Dumbledore wanted it," Lupin said as an explanation, making Lilia growl.

"I love the guy, don't get me wrong, but how is it in the best interest of Harry to make it seem like he has to do everything alone? I swear that boy will get himself killed thinking he has to do everything alone. We have had to stop him three times from just _blundering_ _into things_."

"Harry needs to know that the last and eventual battle will be between him and He Who Must Not Be Named. Dumbledore was trying to prepare him for that," Lupin explained intelligently.

"I get that, I do. I don't know, I'm just worried," Lilia sighed out as she relaxed again. Tonks nodded in understanding and the four continued their conversation. Soon, they Fred and Lilia noticed that it was well past dark.

"I think we should be leaving," Fred said as he stood and stretched. He saw how tired Tonks and Lilia looked and became the one that broke up the small party.

"Oh, stay the night," Tonks began to plead, "It's late, and I think I would feel better if you two stayed and spent the night. Please Fred," Tonks begged, hands clasped together, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Fred looked at Lupin for help who raised his hands as he shook his head and walked away.

"Don't look at me," Lupin said as he chuckled, "That's between the three of you." Soon he disappeared down the hallway and into his and Tonks' bedroom. Lilia stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his jaw, then his chin, and finally landed on his lips.

"Come on baby," Lilia whispered into his ear, "It's just one night, and I would rather not be splinched because you were tired."

"Questioning my apparition skills," Fred asked, his single eyebrow quirked up. Lilia smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course. I'm supposed to question almost everything you do, that's my job. Let's stay Fred." Fred looked at his wife, then at Tonks, then back at his wife before nodding.

"Fine, but we have to be back at the flat after breakfast. You and Draco need to talk about those safe houses."

"Yes sir," Lilia said, mock saluting at him. Fred snorted before turning back to a now happy Tonks.

"Lead the way madam," he said, gesturing out of the living room down the hallway of potential temporary sleeping quarters.

"Excellent," Tonks said cheerfully as she stood up with great finesse for someone with such a large belly and waddled down the hallway. Fred and Lilia followed her, happy that they came.


	7. Chapter 7

"Will you hurry up," Draco said angrily as Lilia walked into the kitchen, her hands full of boxes. After she placed them down on the table, she glared at him, beginning to feel angry herself for the way he was talking to her. She wanted him to be angry, but this was becoming ridiculous. She hadn't even started her plan yet!

"Do not speak to me that way Draco. I am not some house elf for you to kick around," she told him as calmly as she could. She had to stay in control for her plan to work. And right now seemed to be the perfect moment to implement that plan.

"Well maybe if you didn't take forever I wouldn't have to," he retorted bitterly. Lilia stood up and walked over to him, determination in her eyes.

"Why are you angry Draco," she began, "Upset that your little girlfriend won't come back?"

"I don't want to talk about Hermione," he said sadly now, but she saw his grey eyes flash with anger.

"Why not? Upset about the fact that she didn't tell you where she was going," she asked him. He glared up at her and she began to nod as if in sudden understanding, "Oh I see. You're mad because she went with Weasley. Afraid she might cheat on you? Fall in love with someone who is better than you?" Draco stood up abruptly, his nose barely a few inches away from hers. She saw his jaw clench in anger, and she couldn't help thinking, _That's right, get mad at me._

"Weasley is _not _better than me," he said through clenched teeth, his entire body bunched up with anger.

"Then why are you mad Draco," Lilia asked loudly at his face. He growled in anger before turning around and slamming his fist on the table.

"Because she just left me," he bellowed, "She just left and decided that she should go and risk her life for stupid Potter and didn't even discuss it with me! Now she's doing Merlin knows what, in danger, when I should be there with her! What if she gets hurt, or killed? What if the snatchers catch her and I can't find her? She didn't think about that at all! And now I'm stuck here like some Auror's wife, wondering when she's going to be home! How could she have done this to me," he yelled at the top of his lungs before grabbing and breaking anything he could. Lilia just stood there and watched him as wood snapped and porcelain broke apart. About half an hour later Draco was on the ground, his arms wrapped around his knees as tears ran down his face. Lilia squatted down next to him, her hand resting gently on his shoulder.

"Why did you let it get so far," she asked him quietly. He looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot from his tears, his usually happy grey eyes almost black with sadness.

"Because she wouldn't want a weakling to break down the day after she leaves. She would want me to be strong," he explained, his voice thick with emotion.

"She wouldn't want you to hold in your pain like that Draco. Showing what you're feeling isn't a weakness, it's a strength."

"Hufflepuff talk," he said with a scoff, making Lilia smile slightly.

"Well I was being considered to be put into in Hufflepuff," she retorted and Draco chuckled a little bit.

"You were being considered for every house. When did I become such a softy," he asked, and Lilia turned sentimental again as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"You were always that way Draco," she told him softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, "And that's why Hermione loves you. She's going to come back, and you two are going to get married and have lots of babies, and I'm going to be Auntie Lil to all of them and spoil them rotten and you two are going to wonder why you made me godmother in the first place."

Draco was laughing hard by the time she was done with her little speech, and she joined in with him. He had his break down, and she could feel his aura lighten a bit, even though there was still a darkness around him. They stood up together and began to fix everything that was broken, and within a few minutes the flat was back to its original state. Draco stood in the center of the room for a few moments, the only sound was their breathing. Lilia watched him, how he stood a bit taller now, his chin higher, but how he still has a sad and lost look on his face. She moved as quietly as she could to the kitchen table and waited while he thought. He took a deep breath then walked over to her slowly, sitting down across from her, his now bright grey eyes looking directly at her.

"So," he began as he looked at the safe house sheets she had worked on, "What's the plan?" Lilia smiled slowly before looking at the pages and getting down to work.

~0~0~0~0~

Pansy and Draco were standing in a secluded forest area a week later, waiting for Lilia and Fred to meet them there. The mission was to get Pansy out of her home secretly and safely, and place her in one of the safe houses that the Order had set up. It was an Underground Railroad for pure-bloods. They had been standing there for five minutes, and Pansy was beginning to feel anxious and paranoid about everything. Draco tried to keep calm and controlled, but it was hard to when you had a piercing voice in your ear.

"She needs to hurry up, or else I'm leaving," Pansy said, and Draco had finally had enough.

"Pansy," he hissed out through his clenched teeth, "Shut up or I'll make you shut up. She isn't even a minute late, and she's risking her life for you when she doesn't have to. So be grateful for once and stop complaining." When he finished speaking Pansy looked at him with wide, hurt eyes.

"You never use to speak to me like that Draco," she said, her head looking away from him at some trees in the distance. Draco turned to the spot that Lilia and Fred should be appearing in, the cold wind slicing his skin, whipping their hair around.

"You never used to be so annoying," he retorted, and he turned around to find sad brown eyes looking back at him.

"You were my best friend once," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Draco sighed sadly before looking away again.

"Times have changed Pansy," he began, "And the sooner you realize that, the happier you will be. It's not about status, or money. It's about family, and the people that love you and want to protect you. And you are lucky that she is even taking you in, after what you did to her." It was silent again as they both contemplated on what he just said. Soon, there was a loud crack and Lilia and Fred appeared. Draco had never seen Fred look so distant and cold. They walked over to them and Fred placed his wand right at Pansy's throat. Lilia exclaimed in alarm, but Draco held her back a little bit so that Fred could say what he needed to say.

It felt like forever before Fred finally decided to speak. Pansy just stood there, not moving a single inch, almost resigned to the fact that he might just kill her in that moment.

"You nearly killed her," Fred said, his voice full of anger.

"I did," Pansy answered simply, her voice calm, and her body relaxed.

"Why should we help protect you?"

"Because I'm sorry," Pansy replied, tears welling in her eyes as she realized that her safety and her death was in the hands of this one man. A single tear slipped down her face as Fred and Pansy stared into each other's eyes, one set full of fear, and the other full of hate and malice. Finally Fred lowered his wand away from her throat, but they all knew that he still had it trained on her.

"Anything happens to her," Fred said, his voice still deep with anger, "I blame you."

"Understood," Pansy said, but her next words stopped him as he walked back to Lilia, "I am sorry."

Fred looked at her, his usually warm blue eyes were ice cold, "You don't know the meaning of the word." Pansy dropped her head as she grabbed onto Draco's arm, who grabbed onto Lilia's. Soon they were all connected and Lilia imagined in her mind one of the safe houses. She spun around, and in a matter of seconds they were at the house.

The house was large, 6 rooms in the least. It was a bright white with green trimming around the windows and door. There was ivy growing on a white trellis and moving outward around the house, giving it an earthy feel. The door was a deep red, and it seemed to go perfectly with the color scheme. Just as they landed a young man stepped out of the door. He wore an all-black suit with a light grey tie. He was caramel colored, his eyes almost black pits, and his walk smooth as he stepped out into the yard.

"Blaise," Pansy said in shock. Her mouth was hanging wide open and her eyes wide as he continued to walk towards them.

"Hello Pansy," he said cordially before turning to the other three, "You better get inside, we heard snatchers right outside the wards." The group of five quickly walked in out of the cold and wind. The house was warm, a fire burning in the living room. The walls were a leafy green color, but sparse. As they walked past the living room, Pansy saw that the couches were a deep maroon color amongst the green paint. Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. Pansy followed the group to the kitchen, which was all white except for the black trimming around the windows and doors and the tops of the stoves and the door of the dishwasher. It looked clean, but homey. Pansy stood awkwardly as everyone took their coats off and sat down at the wood kitchen table, serious looks on their faces.

"What do you mean that you heard Snatchers outside of the wards" Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowed, his grey eyes cloudy with worry.

"They were walking around as if they were looking for something, it looked like they were scouting," Blaise explained, his face just as worried as the others.

"They know that something's up with the Order," Lilia said calmly, and it scared Pansy a little bit. She was not used to seeing the younger girl so internal, which meant that big things were going to happen. A lot bigger than Pansy had originally anticipated.

"Do you think they will be able to find the safe houses," Fred asked his wife, "If they were that close they must know that we have houses around here."

"What doesn't make sense is that why would they attack the safe houses," Lilia said out loud, even though she looked like the question was more to herself, "What do they have to gain from that? If they do know that we have safe houses set up that is."

"To hurt you," Pansy said in a low voice, and all eyes landed on her. She stared back, not meaning to say that out loud, but continued when she realized they were waiting for her to explain, "Well if they knew that the Order was taking the time to protect to-be Death Eaters and other Pure bloods, then they would want to ruin the operation, getting retribution on the betrayers and for kicking the Order where it hurts. It's completely for a vindictive reason, but it would help with their strategy as well."

"What strategy is that," Fred asked, malice and hate still embedded deep in his voice. Pansy locked eyes with him as she answered.

"If you hurt the enemy emotionally, you hurt them physically as well. The Order's defenses would seemingly be down, leaving you guys more vulnerable to whatever the Death Eaters plan on dishing out."

"Seems plausible, but I also think it's more than that," Lilia said, and all eyes went back to the younger woman.

"You still don't think that _he_'s trying to get you, do you," Draco asked and Lilia seemed to come back to life suddenly, startling Pansy with the passion in her voice.

"Yes, I do. It's the only reason why he would be sniffing around here. While he wants to kill Harry, he wants to keep me, and destroying something that I worked so hard on would be like a blow to the gut," Lilia told them, making Fred sigh.

"But you are stronger than that Lilia. And we'll protect you, no matter what happens. What we should really be worrying about is the other safe houses. If they were close to this one, then they were close to the others," Fred explained, and the others except for Pansy nodded. She was suddenly overcome with intense curiosity after Fred finished speaking.

"How many safe houses are there," she asked, and Lilia smiled gently at her, while Fred just glared.

"25 safe houses," Lilia told her matter-of-factly making Pansy splutter.

"25 safe houses?! Why would you need so many?"

"For others like you and Blaise, and for Order members that need to hide for whatever reason. Only order members know the true locations of where all of them are, and even then there's only a select few," Lilia explained, and Pansy felt her shock ebb away as another question popped into her head.

"Who else is in this house," she asked, and all eyes landed on Blaise who kept his emotionless shell on his face.

"Nott and Lovegood," he said, but he was leaving someone out and Pansy knew it. She stared into his eyes, then looked around at all of the tense faces and noticed a pained and angry expression on Draco's face.

"There's someone else you aren't mentioning," she said slowly, "Who is it?" The silence became heavier after she had asked, and she was becoming tenser by the second, knowing that whoever it was had everyone on edge. It was finally Draco who answered.

"My mother," he said simply before standing up and walking out the back door. Pansy could only think of two words that were running through her mind.

"Oh shit," she whispered right before plopping on the ground in shock.

~0~0~0~0~

Pansy woke up early the next morning, fog and darkness still overtaking the sky. She didn't sleep well at all that night, mainly because of guilt that was eating away at her, and once it hit 4:30 she got up and quietly walked down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen she found Theodore Nott and Blaise sitting at the table, having cups of coffee.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Theodore with a sneer, immediately putting Pansy on edge.

"Hello Theo, how are you," she asked as cordially as she could, making his sneer even more prominent.

"Cut the crap Pansy. Why are you here," he asked and she sat at the counter, away from her former house mates. She looked down and fiddled with her thumbs as memories began to flash through her mind. Memories of pain, fear, and her father. All of it was dragged up with one simple question, and she fought the tears that were threatening to escape.

"Why are you here Pansy," Theo asked again, slowly, as if she was slow in understanding. Pansy took a deep breath before looking into his eyes, despite the fact that tears were welling up in hers.

"My father was raping me," she told them, her voice thick with emotion, "And this was the only way to escape." It was silent as her words sunk in, and just before Pansy was about to get up and leave Luna walked in, her light blonde hair shining like the sun despite the darkness of the house. She was in baby blue pajama bottoms and a pale yellow top. She walked into the kitchen serenely as if nothing had happened, a cheerful yet small smile on her face.

"Good morning everyone," she said in her light voice as she walked past towards the coffee pot, "Theo, it's not good to bring up past memories, it harms the willowspurts happy energy."

"Yes Luna," Theo said stiffly, leaving Pansy shocked at the way the boys were acting. Luna walked over to the table and sat beside Blaise.

"Did you get a good night's rest Luna," Blaise asked, his deep voice sounding sincere with the question, making Pansy's eyes widen even more.

"I did, thank you for asking Blaise. I had another dream about Ron though, but I'm sure he's ok," Luna informed them and Blaise laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine, he has Granger taking care of him and Potter after all. And no one's better than her," Theo told her, though his voice was gruff and seemingly uninterested. Luna smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you Theo, I appreciate you telling me that," Luna said serenely and Pansy had finally had enough. She had to know what's going on here.

"What the bloody hell is going on here," she exclaimed rudely, "When did you three become so buddy buddy?" Theo glared at her when she was finished, but Pansy looked back head on, waiting for an answer. It was Blaise that finally spoke.

"Times have changed Pansy."

"Indeed it has Blaise," an older woman said from the doorway and everyone turned to find that it was Narcissa Malfoy, "And the sooner you learn that Miss Parkinson, the easier it will be."

"When did you learn that Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy asked curtly, meaning for it to be an insult.

"When I gave up my son," she said simply before turning on her heel and walking out of the doorway. It was silent in the house for the rest of the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know! I know! I haven't updated in forever! I started my senior year in high school and have been swamped with activities and homework, so I haven't really had time to write. Not like you guys review, so I'm not even sure if people are reading this thing! But I shall press on! Because I am determined to finish, and finish I shall! Please review, because then I would update more, and I would think that some of you want that. If you were reading it that is…..but how should I know that you're reading it if you don't review? Anyway, on with the story!**

Pansy was still in a daze from what had transpired the day before between the other occupants of the house. She was surprised about the fact that they seemed to be so at home with each other, and it startled her a little bit because she had no clue how to act with them now. She sat outside on the porch, staring into the clear blue sky as she thought of all of the things that have gone wrong with her life, and couldn't help but sigh.

"You shouldn't think so much about what other people think of you," said the light, airy voice of Luna Lovegood beside her, breaking Pansy out of her reverie. Pansy scowled a bit at the girl's words but remained silent. Luna sat down next to her and stared off into the sky, much like Pansy was doing before. "Why are you so worried about what other people think of you?"

"Because I was taught to," Pansy replied stiffly, not wanting to have a life-altering, eye-opening conversation with the weird girl. Luna stared up at the clouds, her head tilted to the side a bit.

"That's a good reason I suppose," Luna said, than continued, "But I find that people say those words when they really don't know why they think or act a certain way. There is nothing wrong with being different Pansy."

"You don't get anywhere by being different, all you end up is dead," Pansy told the girl, her brows furrowed in thought of the other girl's words.

"I think that having lived a life for me is a lot better than living a life for others that obviously don't make me happy. Because life is something you can give, and if you give it to the right person, someone that you love, than you would be a lot happier for it, wouldn't you?"

"And what would you know about that Luna," Pansy practically snapped, but Luna didn't seem to mind at all and answered the question with a small smile.

"When you love someone, you would do anything for them; even give your own life. I would do that for any of my friends."

"But would they do the same for you," Pansy asked, her anger dissipating and becoming curiosity.

"Oh yes," Luna answered so sincerely that it almost sprung tears to Pansy's eyes, "Harry, Hermione, Ron, I know they would give their lives for me just as much I would for them."

"How do you know that?"

"You just do. Just like Draco would give his life for you, and you for him."

"He wouldn't, he hates me now," Pansy said sulkily, depression from the loss of her best friend hitting her hard suddenly.

"He doesn't hate you Pansy," Luna said matter-of-factly before standing up from her spot and giving the dark girl a bright, yet serene smile, "No one hates you here Pansy. But even if they did, it shouldn't really matter to you, since they wouldn't be worth your time."

"But I messed up so badly," Pansy practically cried out, tears beginning to run down her face. Luna just continued to smile warmly down at her, but didn't offer any other comfort than that.

"People will make mistakes, and if they were your real friends, they would come to understand that. Everyone in this house has made a mistake, and we have all forgiven each other for them. But you have to forgive yourself first," Luna said then walked away, back into the house, leaving Pansy behind to think about whether she could forgive herself for the mistake she made those few years ago.

~o0o~

"There has been an increase of attacks on muggle towns. They are getting a lot more confident," Kingsley informed everyone at the next Order meeting. There was still no word of the trio, and it had been months. Everyone was beginning to tire, and the new school year was coming closer and closer.

"There's really no way to protect them. We have to go on the offence, we aren't getting anything done with just sitting here and waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come back and give us a plan. _We need to fight back_," Lilia said the last part passionately, her anger beginning to boil. She wasn't angry at the Order, she was just mad as hell over the entire situation.

"We have very few in our ranks right now," Remus said, his voice tired but firm, his disheveled look very prominent today, "Everyone is afraid, and they have a right to be. Last time there was a lot of new adults, fresh out of Hogwarts, ready to fight. But we are losing at the moment, and no one wants to risk their necks for the losing team. Everyone is tired of this war."

"It just means that we have to do something extravagant to get new people. And why aren't we trying to get help from other countries? Once Britain falls, the other countries will as well," Lilia commented, and Remus ran a tired hand through his hair.

"No one wants to get into this mess. We are on our own with this war. And everything is being closely monitored by the Ministry, so we can't really sneak anyone in, even if we wanted to risk more innocent people getting hurt. And extravagance can lead to people getting killed," Remus explained to her, and sighed when he saw the determined glint in Lilia's eye.

"There are always ways to get people in here my friend," Lilia said, a sly smile lifting her lips, "I think that it's just the thing to show off to our little Death Eaters. And I know just who the right people to call are."

"And where are these people from," Draco was the one to ask, even though it was on everyone's minds.

"America," Lilia answered simply, and Draco began to splutter from his drink.

"And how in bloody hell do you plan on getting American wizards into this war, without _You-Know-Who_ even suspecting that they are here. And who would be crazy enough to want to join this war anyhow," Draco asked, and Lilia's smile perked up even more.

"Getting them in without Death Eaters finding out is the easy thing," Lilia told them, and Fred shook his head at his wife's antics. Sometimes she could be loonier than Lovegood.

"Is that so? Then what's the hard part," Draco asked, his tone sarcastic and unconvincing of Lilia's plan.

"Making sure that they know the Americans are coming," Lilia answered simply before shooting up out of her chair and running up the stairs of Grimmauld place. Everyone looked after her with shocked and confused eyes before turning to Fred in questioning.

"She went to go write some letters," Fred told them, and they all nodded in understanding, even if they don't know the full scope of Lilia's plan. But she hasn't led them wrong yet.

~o0o~

"Do you even have a plan Lilia," Fred asked the next day as Lilia scurried around the flat once again in preparation of her plan. She needed to have it complete by the next Order meeting, which was in just a few days.

"Of course I have a kind-of, sort-of, semi plan," she replied, earning a chuckle from him.

"So basically you're saying that you indeed don't have a plan," Fred said, and Lilia whirled around to find him lounging on the couch, just watching her run around the place. She walked over to him and plopped onto his lap.

"I have a plan," Lilia whispered in his ear, and Fred couldn't fight the intense shiver that ran through his body every time her hot breath hit his skin.

"Are the people that are included in this plan ok with this," Fred asked her quietly, kissing her head lightly. She rested her head onto his chest, playing with the hem of his shirt, nodding adamantly. Fred sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her fully onto him and the couch. "Then I back your plan a hundred percent love."

"Thank you," she said before giving him a long, wet kiss on the lips. When she pulled away she had a sensual smile on her lips, "And shall I repay my debt to you at this moment?" Fred smiled back and nodded. Lilia stood up slowly and began to walk to their bedroom, dropping clothes along the way. Soon she was only in her underwear as she reached their bedroom. Fred watched her intently as her hips swayed back and forth with every step. Once she disappeared behind the door he hopped off the couch and ran after her, planning on thoroughly ravishing her body.

~o0o~

"Hey, guess who I just got a letter from," a skinny, white man with glasses said as he walked through his hallway into his living room, where three other people sat. One was a short, blonde woman with a nice curvy figure and bright blue eyes, the other was an extremely tall, black man with almost black eyes and an easy going white smile, and lastly was a medium height brown man with a crew cut and a scowl on his face.

"Who did you get a letter from Will," the tall, dark man asked cheerfully, probably having an idea of who it was from.

"Lilia," the white man named Will told them, "She said it's pretty bad in Britain and she needs our help."

"Does that mean we have to call in the entire crew," the brown man asked, worry etched on his face. Will nodded slowly as he reread the letter before looking up at the three before him.

"From the urgency of this letter, I would say yes. And she says to expect some heavy casualties. Hey Matthew," will turned to the black man, "Call in Josie as well. We need all of the help we can get. Oh, and get this guys," it was silent as they waited for Will to tell them whatever news he had read, "Lilia is married."

"And she didn't even bother to send us an invite," Matthew said before hurrying to send off some letters. He knew that whatever was going on must be pretty serious, because Lilia hated Josie.

~o0o~

"So what is this plan that you speak so much about," Snape's bored drawl was the loudest in the room, an obvious sneer on his face. This didn't seem to faze Lilia who just smiled warmly at him before speaking. She could feel the tension in the room, and even though her heart was racing with nervousness, she kept her head held high and took a deep breath.

"We have them take a port key near Malfoy Manor, in that field that's right next to it. You," she looked at Snape, "Have to tell them exactly what's going to happen. You Know Who needs to know that we are going to have extra people come in from America, by port key. The only thing they won't know is what time."

"What is not having the time going to do," Rose asked, and Snape sighed loudly in exasperation.

"Because you silly girl, she wants the Dark Lord to remain on guard. Knowing all of the details except for the most important one will make him nervous," Snape snapped at Rose, who raised her hands up in surrender at his tone.

"Ok, calm down. It was just a simple question, no reason to get your knickers in a twist," Rose said as she leaned back in the chair and grabbed Neville's hand. Snape sneered again, but remained silent after the warning look he received from Lilia. After the small exchange was over Lilia looked back at everyone.

"It's not the best, I know that," she said to them, "And I am really scared, because not only am I putting your lives in danger, but I'm putting their lives in danger as well, and I went to school with most of them. So if you don't want to be a part of it then I totally understand." It was silent after Lilia was done speaking, and she was afraid that no one would help her with her plan.

"It's very….Gryffindor," Cassi said, and everyone's eyes landed on her since she usually just observed for most of the meetings and remained silent up until now, "We are basically just blundering in on territory that we don't know anything about….But I like it. We could all use some blundering in our lives."

"That's why you with that fool, isn't it," Rose joked as she pointed to George. Everyone chuckled and the tension lifted up almost immediately. Soon everyone from the group began to agree to the plan, and Lilia felt as if another weight lifted off her chest. She felt Fred's calloused hand grab hers, and a feeling of comfort and love immediately rolled through her chest. Once everyone fell silent again she stood up and magically passed around folders with her American friends' information inside. The first photo was of a tall, large black man with a warm smile on his face.

"The first picture you see is my good friend Matthew Johnson. He's a brute with his magic. Not refined, but he could kick some major butt. He takes no prisoners, and is an absolute teddy bear off the battle front," she flicked her wand and everyone's papers flipped to the next photo of a curvy white woman with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes , "That lovely lady right there is Mary Thornton. Sweet as a butterfly one moment, but mean as hell the next. Her technique is beyond excellent, and can duel with the worst of the Death Eaters." She flipped to the next photo of a medium height brown man with a strong but lean build and a crew cut hair style, "That is David Martinez. He is quiet, a bit reserved, good sense of humor, and brilliant with a wand. He's just not good, if not better than Mary, but tends to be on the nicer side when it comes to dueling. Then next person you see is William Turner. He's an upbeat guy, good with a wand, not the best, but never quits until he's dead."

They went through three more people, Laura "Fitzy" Torres, Louis Torres, her husband, and Josie Fitzgerald. Lilia paused at the last name, and it went dead silent as she just stared at the photo of the young woman with pale skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. She could feel the hate from her through the photo, and she began to question her decision on bringing her here.

"Lilia," Fred said gently, shaking her lightly to pull her out of her reverie. Lilia quickly looked up and ran a hand through her hair to calm her nerves and took a deep breath before speaking, "This last young woman is named Josie Fitzgerald. She is also excellent with a wand. She is nice enough to the people she likes."

"Which, from the look on your face, isn't you," Rose said, and Lilia gave her a tiny, but sad smile.

"No, she doesn't like me. And it was over something silly, but she is a good person. So please treat her with the respect she deserves, even if she completely ignores me," Lilia smiled again, and Draco brought up the question that all of them had been thinking.

"What was the silly thing that had happened," he asked tentatively.

"It was a major exam for a class and Josie had all of the answers beforehand and was going to use it to cheat. I told the teacher and ever since then she's hated me."

"Why, that seems like a petty thing," Neville said quietly, and Lilia's smile got fractionally bigger, but only fractionally.

"We were the closest of friends, she saw it as a betrayal and has hated me ever since. Honestly, I haven't hardly thought of her since I've moved here. As much as I love them, you guys are my family now. And I plan to keep it that way for a very long time," Lilia finished and everyone smiled at her little speech. Lilia collected all of the folders, a huge smile returning on her face. "So, I guess this means that everyone is down for the plan?" Everyone nodded, and Remus was the one to stand up to speak.

"Ok, next Thursday morning, at 4:30, we will be at the field next to the Malfoy Manor. Anything else for tonight," he asked, and when everyone shook their head no, he gave a tired smile and declared the meeting over. As people began to clear out Lilia pulled Fred into a large hug.

"And what is this for," he asked gently, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I love you," she told him passionately, "I just want you to know that."

"I love you too," he replied, even though he was beginning to get worried, "What's wrong Lilia?"

"I'm just scared Fred," she admitted as she buried her face into his chest, breathing him in and trying to calm down.

"I'm scared too," he told her, "But we'll make it through this war. We'll survive." She made no reply as they apparated back to their flat.

**A/N: Short chapter, but better than nothing though, right? Please review, or else I'll cry, and I'm a very ugly crier. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Love you all, even if you don't review. **


	9. Chapter 9

It was quiet as the stood in the field, waiting for the American arrivals. There were grey clouds over the sky, and Lilia could feel her heart racing, the adrenaline rushing through her veins, and her wand clutched tightly in her hand. Fred was a few meters away, hidden behind a bush, and she could see the tiniest of movements coming from some of the bushes, signaling that everyone was moving into place. Lilia looked at her watch. It was 4:29.

5…

Lilia took a deep breath as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

4…

It was Death Eaters. Lilia clutched her wand tighter and the wind started to pick.

3…

She stood up from her hidden spot behind the bush. She ran to the crowd of Death Eaters, wand out in front of her.

2…

1…

"Show time," she whispered to herself as the Americans landed gracefully on their feet and ran towards Lilia who was just standing out in the middle of the field, no protection, her wand out.

"For Merlin's sake Lilia, what are you doing," Fred called as he stepped out from where he was hidden and ran towards her, "This wasn't part of the plan."

"This was always part of the plan," Lilia said, but never tore her eyes away from the group that was coming towards them. Draco ran out next, his face in a deep scowl.

"What?! Running out without any protection other than your wand is part of the plan," Fred whispered harshly as the Americans finally reached them, their wands out as well.

"Starting the party without us again Lil," Matthew said, his deep voice reverberating through everyone. One by one other Order members were running towards them, confusion deeply etched on their faces.

"What's going on Lilia," Remus asked he reached the group, "Why are we standing here when we should be leaving?"

"Because _we_ aren't leaving. _I'm _staying," she told them, "Well, I'm staying long enough for everyone else to leave, and them I'm going to leave. It's pretty simple. All you guys need to do is leave when they get close enough."

"What if they hurt you," Fred and Draco asked at the same time, but Lilia just smiled.

"They can't. When I say go, all of you are to apparate back to Head Quarters."

"This is crazy Lil," Fred began, but Lilia cut him off.

"There is no room for argument. When I say to go, you all leave," she finally turned to Fred, a small smile on her face, "And I mean all of you. I have a plan, and I need you to go for it to work. Please Fred."

Fred silently stared at her, and Lilia almost feared that he wouldn't agree. But when he gave an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Her smile widened, but Draco practically jumped up and down in shock.

"Are you serious!? We can't just leave her here! They'll destroy her," Draco almost screamed.

"No, they won't. They have explicit orders not to," she turned back to where the Death Eaters were and they were in the exact spot where she wanted them, "Go! Now!" She heard various pops as people began to apparate away.

"I hate you," Draco said and she smiled.

"No you don't," she said in a sing-song tone, "Hurry up and leave already." Draco shook his head and disapparated. Fred was the last one to go. Lilia looked at him, and could see the reluctance in his eyes, "I'll be right behind you."

"You promise," he asked as he moved closer to her. She suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him as fiercely as she could.

"I promise," she said when they finally broke apart, "And I never make a promise I can't keep. Now go."

Fred back away from her, and looked into her eyes as he disapparated as well. Soon Lilia was alone with the crowd of Death Eaters, and she lowered her wand to her side, a small smile on her lips.

"Looks like the little girl was left all alone," the voice of Lucius Malfoy rang out over the field. He stepped forward, a smirk on his face, "Did they not want you anymore? The girl with the dirty blood."

"Did you get the invitation to Hermione and Draco's wedding," Lilia asked, making Lucius smirk turn into a deep scowl.

"How dare you speak of my son marrying that mudblood whore," he yelled, but Lilia just smirked back at him.

"But he isn't your son any more Lucius. You lost that right when you disowned him and carved 'Blood Traitor' in his back. But that's not the point," she finished, and began to play with her wand distractedly, trying to be nonchalant, even though her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Oh, and what point would that be Ms. Duvane," he spat out as he stepped closer to her. Soon they were less than a few feet apart.

"Your men will stop scouting in whatever locations you told them to," she told the older man, who stepped forward so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Or what?"

"Bad things happen to little boys who don't listen," she hissed out as her forked tongue smoothed over his cheek. He jumped back in shock, his hand clutching his cheek, a look of disgust on his face. Lilia laughed loudly, her eyes green slits, and scales on her neck and side of her face.

"You have three days to call your men off Malfoy. Or else you'll have to face a very big storm indeed."

"And what is this storm that you speak of," Lucius asked, his holding a twinge of fear.

"Me," she answered simply before disapparating. Less than a second later her voice rang over the field, and everyone jumped, startled by the bodyless voice, "Three days. He knows how to contact me."

Lilia snickered from behind a bush as she watched all of the frightened faces of the Death Eaters and Lucius. When she turned around she found Fred standing behind her, his arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. When he opened his mouth to say something Lilia crashed her mouth to his and apparated them back to Grimmauld Place. When she pulled away, there was still a scowl on his face, but it seemed to have softened a little bit.

"You can't kiss me every time you don't want me to speak," he told her making her smile.

"Of course I can, and I will," she replied before plopping down in a chair, the adrenaline leaving her and making her exhausted.

"What the bloody hell was that back there Duvane! Do you know how seriously injured you could've gotten back there," Remus yelled, shocking Lilia and making her jump.

"Uh oh," she said, and Remus nodded.

"'Uh oh' indeed! Don't you ever not fully inform us of the plan again! You have no clue what those men are capable of. We have to tell each other everything that has to do with this war. You could have injured everybody in this room, and all because you were acting separate from us. I will not tolerate people who think they are above the group. Is that understood," Remus voice rang throughout the house. Lilia sat up a bit, but nodded her head.

"I understand. I promise from this point forward that everyone will be fully informed of any plan that I make that concerns them," she told him, then stood up and ran over to the large black man that barely even fit in the wooden chair.

"Mattie," she cried and ran into his arms. He chuckled deeply as he enveloped her in a hug. She pulled away quickly though and gave the others hugs, "I've missed you guys so much!"

"We've missed you too Lil," Laura said as she released the younger girl, "And which of these yummy men is your husband? Ow! What was that for," Laura cried out as she rubbed her arm from where Lilia had smacked it.

"Behave," Lilia said before turning to Fred, "Come here and meet them." Fred stepped forwards and began shaking all of their hands.

"Hi, I'm Fred Weasley, Lilia's husband," he told them, then turned towards the Order members, "That blond, ferret looking one is Lil's best friend Draco, "Fred ignored the indignant cry of Draco and continued, "The less good looking look-alike of me is my twin George, that's his fiancé Cassi, and that other red head over there is Rose, no family relation. The nerdy looking guy that she is clutching onto is Neville, and that scruffy guy over there is Remus. There's more, but they couldn't be here. You'll meet them later."

"So why are we here? We know that you guys have been in a war, but our government has pulled the whole isolationist move and refused to come and help," Will said, and Lilia sat down on the table, feeling immensely tired.

"We're losing. It's as simple as that. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley have gone completely off the radar. We don't know why. All we know is that they are looking for something that Dumbledore told Harry about. We needed extra people, and no one here, other than the people have already joined, is fighting back," Lilia explained.

"Well that's some major bull shit isn't it," David said as he crossed his arms.

"People are scared David. This is the second time this has happened, and the person behind it all was supposed to have died. Oh, I better mention this right now. We can't say _his _name. He has some charm put on it so that snatchers can capture you and so on and so forth."

"Why would he do that," Matthew asked.

"To put fear back into his name. People were scared for years after he "died" and would only say "You-Know-Who" or "He Who Must Not Be Named." But that's not the only reason," Lilia explained to them.

"What's the other one," Mary asked this time.

"There was only two people that dared to speak his name," Remus cut in, taking over the story, "Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. One of them is dead. The other one is on the run."

"So he's using his name as a means to capture this Potter kid," Louis said and everyone else nodded in confirmation. Lilia hopped up from her spot and looked at her friends in the eye.

"I wouldn't have asked you guys to come here if it wasn't important. And if you guys decide to back out we can put you in one of the safe houses we set up and you can hide out till it's over," Lilia stopped talking when Laura raised her hand up.

"We're Americans Lil, land of the free, home of the brave and all of that other crap. When have you ever seen us back down from a fight? And besides, I want to see what adorable babies you and Red here will produce. So Louis and I are in," Laura told her, clutching on to Lilia's hand. Louis came forward and placed his hand on theirs.

"I'm in too Lil," Matthew said and placed his large black hand on top of theirs. Soon Will's and Mary's pale hands joined in.

"We're in as well," Will said, and Lilia gave him a small smile. David's brown hand was soon in the pile as well. The Americans turned to look at Josie, who's black eyes were glaring daggers at Lil. She stepped forward a bit before speaking.

"I'm not here for you Lilia," Josie spat out, "I'm here to help stop this disgusting display of hate and tyranny, nothing more."

"I understand Josie," Lilia said in a sad voice. Josie placed her hand on top of the others.

"Looks like the Headless Horsemen are all together again," Will said as they finally broke apart.

"The Headless Horsemen? Why would you call yourselves that," Fred asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Well, when someone double crosses us we like to do one thing," Mary began, a cruel smile gracing her cherub face.

"What's that," Draco asked, always the voice of everyone's curiosity.

"Take their heads," Lilia hissed, her forked tongue licking the air.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! A bit short, but I had to end it there. Well, review please! Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry, I have been sick with the flu. Had to stay home for three days, and I had the fever, but now my main problem is breathing through my nose! Oh well, I'm almost over it. Please review! I am desperate to hear some sort of feedback from one you! It really brightens my day! So please! Don't make me beg, I am a Slytherin, and we don't do begging so well.**

Pansy was again sitting out on the porch, watching the sky and thinking about how life could have been. How life should have been. Her sights landed on a particular patch of grass. She couldn't stop looking at it, amazed at how the blades were shaped, and how every single blade of grass has something unique about them…..almost like people.

"What are you thinking about Parkinson," Theo said gruffly as she sat down next to her. Pansy looked at him out of the corner of her eyes before returning to look at the blades of grass.

"You wouldn't understand Nott, so just do us both a huge favor and leave me alone," she replied, but the young man just snorted before leaning back on his elbows and looking out to the field, a smirk on his face.

"I understand a lot more than you think Pansy. And it's not always good to be left alone with your own thoughts, they can be dark, and all encompassing. They can make it seem like there isn't any light at the end of the tunnel, and as if you weren't good enough for this world," he told her, his voice sounding more and more distant as he spoke, thinking about all of the darkness in his life. He broke out of his reverie when he stopped speaking and looked at her, "So, I repeat, what are you thinking about Parkinson?"

She looked at him before answering, thinking on whether or not she should tell the truth. She decided to tell the truth, "I thought about how life could have been if I made different decisions, and how every blade of grass seems to have something unique about them, like people." Theo nodded in understanding, amazing Pansy out how much he's changed. He used to be so much more aggressive, and all over the place. But now he was calm, and it looked very good on him. She couldn't help but stare at his strong jaw, his curly chestnut colored hair, and his broad shoulders.

"I always try to remind myself that I can't change the past, or the decisions I made in them, but I can make a difference in my future," he told her. She nodded in understanding before deciding to go into murky territory.

"You tried to kill Dumbledore," she stated and he nodded in confirmation. His expression turned sad, but had a cold edge to it.

"I did. All for this," he said then lifted his left arm sleeve up to reveal the dark mark. Pansy stared at it, almost in awe at the evil that was radiating off of the tattoo. She looked up into his brown eyes that showed all of his disgust for what he has now permanently marring his skin. He looked at her, some of the disgust disappearing, "I made a mistake, and I plan to fix it."

"That's why you're here, to help them fight when they need it," Pansy stated, and Theo just nodded once before moving to pull his sleeve down. Pansy stopped him by lightly placing her hand on his. He looked up at her, confusion covering his face. She smiled softly before saying, "Don't hide this."

"Why," he asked, not understanding at all. Usually people looked at the mark with disgust, fear, and very few with respect and awe. But the way she looked at it. As if it was almost something to be admired. He didn't understand what had brought that sort of reaction, but it highlighted her beauty and made him see her differently. She had grown up from the pug-nosed girl whose every thought was Draco Malfoy.

"Because this isn't something you should be ashamed of. It's just another scar that has made you into the man you are today," she explained and he looked at her closely.

"Do you wear your scars with such pride?"

Her face fell quickly and she practically scurried to get up, "My scars go farther than just skin deep. I'm going to go take a nap. I'll see you later." She left him alone on the porch as she ran up to her room, her heart beating wildly as memories began to invade her mind. They were all memories of fear, pain, and her father's hands on her body. Pansy slid to the floor, her back against the door, tears streaming down her face. She knew the nightmares would come tonight, and she tried to think of anything else to prevent that. But nothing was working, the memories were still invading her mind. She would never be able to get away from her monsters.

~0~0~

It was a lounge about day at the flat, everyone exhausted from everything that is going on. Two of the Americans were staying in George's room, and Lilia couldn't seem to relax. She couldn't find anything to occupy her mind. She tried everything from reading to even cross stitch to just stop thinking about things, but she couldn't, and she had the needle pricks to prove it. Fred watched her anxiousness, a smile on his face when he finally decided to intervene.

"Love, if you move anymore you're going to give yourself a cramp in the leg and an ulcer for your worrying," he told her as he walked in, a smirk on his face. Lilia sighed rubbing her face tiredly before plopping down in one of the chairs. Fred crouched in front of her, gently pulling her hands away from her face, "What's wrong?" Lilia groaned out in frustration.

"I don't know what's wrong! I just can't relax. I feel like something is watching me, but every time I look over my shoulder, nothing is there! And it's bothering the crap out of me," she explained to him, and sighed when Fred began to rub her arms slowly.

"You're just stressed. Understandable. We all are. But there isn't anything to do right now. The Americans are here and safe, so all you have to do is take a few deep breaths and calm down," Fred told her, and Lilia rewarded him a with a pointed look.

"That's much easier said than done," she replied, and was a bit confused when Fred's smile became more of a smirk as he leaned in towards her. Lilia's breath caught in her throat as his body pressed closer to hers, and his hot breath tickled in her face.

"I know a way to help you relax," he said, his voice husky as he leaned in closer, their lips barely touching.

"Is that so," she asked, when he nodded she leaned in closer, their lips finally touching, "Why don't you show me then?" He closed in the last remaining space, crashing his lips to hers. Lilia's hands went to cup his neck, pulling him even closer.

"Gladly," he grunted out as he sat up more, wrapping her legs around his waist. He easily lifted her up and proceeded to the bedroom as they continued to kiss. Her hands and lips were everywhere. Her nails scratched down his back as she kissed his neck, and smirked when she heard moan as she sucked on his pulse point. She squealed when he threw her down on the bed, and felt her desire intensify when she saw the hungry look on his face.

"You are so beautiful," he said before moving in to kiss her again. She gasped when he tore her shirt apart, the buttons popping, and he proceeded to kiss down her neck and chest. When he reached the top of her breasts he began to slow down and take his time, breathing in her scent and taking in her taste. Lilia's hand were in his hair, lightly massaging his scalp as he continued down body with light kisses and nips, only stopping when he reached the top of her pants.

"I missed you," Lilia breathed out, and Fred looked up at her as he unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down. He pulled her pants down slowly, his calloused hands grazing her legs lightly before he pulled them completely off and gathered her in his arms. He held her close, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin and smooth body against his.

"I'll always be here love," he whispered in her ear, then grunted when Lilia flipped them over and pushed him back into the bed, a smirk on her face. She shook her head and made an admonishing sound against her teeth.

"This will not do," she said as she looked at him up and down, "You're still fully dressed. We must remedy the situation immediately." She smirked again as she flicked her wrist and suddenly all of his clothes, and what was left of hers, disappeared. Fred sat up and puller her closer so that she was straddling his lap.

"Do you know how much I love you," he asked, and when she shook her head ha grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his hard member. Lilia hummed in appreciation, making both of them smile.

"Yes, that is a very large amount," she replied as she stroked him up and down. Fred hummed in satisfaction before kissing down her neck, sucking at her pulse point. She gasped as she squeezed his shoulder with her hand, and began to rock against him. Fred moved down to her shoulder, and when Lilia's rocking became more fervent, he bit down on her shoulder, a groan escaping him.

"If you continue this way, we aren't going to get very far," he mumbled out against her skin. Lilia gently placed her hands on his face, making him look her in the eye. Every time she looked into his blue eyes she was filled with immense warmth in her heart. She loved him with all of her being, and felt a connection with him so immense, that she couldn't stand to be away from him for more than a few hours. She never would have thought that she would be so tied to someone. She always that if she was, she would be tied down, trapped in a cage. But it was the opposite with Fred. He freed her body and soul.

"I know we are going to go far Fred," she said, her voice carrying a deeper meaning of the words than what was originally meant. Fred pulled her face to his and kissed her lips hungrily. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and lifted her up to gently slide his member in to her hot core. Lilia dropped her head back in ecstasy, her mouth open in a small o as a deep and long moan escaped her lips. Fred held on to her tightly as he thrust into her, each time harder with each moan that left her mouth.

Lilia kissed him again, but softly, completely opposite the pace they were making love at. Lilia was gasping with each thrust, and Fred flipped them over so that he could go even deeper than before. Their bodies were pressed closely together, and Lilia grasped his shoulders as Fred cupped her face with one of his hands. Lilia began to feel the coiling in her belly, and the sweet, intense tension in her body that told her she was close. Fred could feel how close she was as her body begun to shake, and her moans became short grunts.

"Come for me baby," he whispered against her lips, but Lilia shook her head.

"Together," she groaned out as she tried to hold on for him. Fred kissed her, his teeth grazing her lip as he began to thrust harder and faster, close to coming as well. The moans mingled in the air, and Lilia felt her body tense up and shake as she came, feeling Fred come as well. She felt as if she was stuck like that, stuck in complete content as she finished coming down from her high. Fred seemed stuck in his high as well, but finally relaxed with a long groan. Instead of collapsing on top of her though he pulled her close and lied down on the side, pulling her close. Lilia finally relaxed, releasing a deep sigh, and a grin on her face.

The air smelled of sweat and sex and them, and Lilia loved it. She loved how their chests were moving up and down together. In sync, that's what they were. Lately they have even been finishing each other's sentences, and hardly even had to tell the other what one of them wanted. She loved feeling that connection with him, and hoped that it would never go away. As these happy thoughts ran through her mind, Fred lightly stroked her cheek, his blue eyes shining.

"What are you thinking about," he said softly to her, and Lilia scooted closer to him so that she was right up against him and her head was placed in the crook of his neck.

"Us. And about how happy I am. I never thought I would say something like this, but you complete me, on so many levels. I don't know where I would be without you," she told him, her breath hitting his neck. They held on to each other tightly, their eyes beginning to drift closed as their exhaustion began to set in.

"Did I relax you," Fred mumbled out, making Lilia smile.

"Yes. I am very relaxed now," she replied, her voice carrying a slight chuckle.

"Good," he grunted out, and she allowed her eyes to drift closed, her content exhaustion overtaking her.

~0~0~

It was two hours later and Lilia woke up to thumping outside their door. Lilia quickly got up and slid out of bed, putting on her underwear and Fred's shirt on over her. It barely covered her because she was so tall, but she didn't care as she kicked Fred's butt with her foot, startling him awake.

"What," he grumbled out as he sat up, his eyes still a bit dull from sleep. Lilia had her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face when he was fully aware of her.

"Get up, someone is outside," she told him before grabbing her wand and waiting for Fred to get some pants on. When he did, and had his wand in his hand she walked out of their bedroom quietly, both of them fully on alert. It was a tense minute until they reached the living room and saw Draco standing in the center, a paper in his hand and tears in his eyes.

"Draco? What's wrong," Lilia asked as she lowered her wand and walked up to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Pansy tried to kill herself," he told her before looking at the couple up and down, his eyes widening comically, "What the hell are you two wearing?"

"Don't you mean not wearing," Fred asked, but Draco was still too surprised to speak. Fred took his silent as confirmation and began to explain, "Well you see Draco, when a man and a woman love you each other very much they try to show their love through…."

"AH! Ah! I don't want to hear this," Draco cried, cutting Fred off, his cheeks turning a light pink. Fred just continued talking.

"….And then the woman's best friend drops in, waking them from a very great and satisfying nap. And that's how we ended up like this," Fred ended cheerfully, a grin on his face as Draco covered his ears and sang loudly to himself. Lilia grinned before placing her hand on Draco's shoulder again, pulling his attention back to her. Her face was somber again when she spoke.

"We'll get dressed and get Louis and Fitzy and we'll head over to the safe house. I'm sure she is fine Draco," Lilia told him, and was surprised when he suddenly wrapped her in a hug.

"I hope you're right," he whispered in her ear, and Lilia felt her heart break when she heard the hopelessness in his voice.

"Oi! You can't hug my wife like that when she's not completely dressed! Get off," Fred joked, and the two friends broke away, smiles on their faces. Lilia pulled away before grabbing Fred by the ear.

"Let's go," she said before pulling him into the bedroom and shut the door. When they were alone they gave each other a look. Fred grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"He'll get through this," Fred whispered, and Lilia nodded.

"I hope you're right," she whispered back before moving around their room and began to get dressed. She didn't know what she was going to do if Draco didn't get through this war. She had no clue.

**A/N: Ok! This chapter was super hard to write! So please review and tell me if it came out ok, because this is my first time writing a scene like that. So yea…review and tell me! I'm pretty apprehensive about it. Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Draco, Lilia, and Fred ran up the stairs to Pansy's bedroom, Draco ahead of all of them. The fear was palpable as they rushed up to her bedroom. When they finally reached her room, they saw Narcissa and Theo sitting on either side of Pansy's bed. The girl was pale and although you could not see where she had cut herself, her face was drawn and her eyes were dull. Draco rushed to her side, immediately grabbing her hand. Fred and Lilia stayed to the side along with Luna and Blaise, knowing that it was not their time to speak to her.

"Why did you do this? Why didn't you talk to one of us? We would have helped you," Draco asked, his voice thick with emotion. Pansy smiled, but it was a sad smile that truly shown the depth of despair that Pansy was currently feeling.

"You can't help me," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper, "I don't deserve to exist."

"Don't tell me that bullshit Pansy," Draco said, and Lilia could see him grinding his jaw, "You're copping out, just like you always do."

"Draco, don't speak to her like that, she's still weak," his mother pleaded, but Draco shook his head, never tearing his eyes away from his childhood friend.

"She needs to hear this," he said before standing up, his brow furrowed in anger, "You always do this Pansy, finding a reason to give up. Then you forever think that you're worthless," he continued to look at her, his brow relaxing slightly, but his body was tense as he used it to speak his mind, "I'm not letting you do that this time! I'm not letting you give up because things suddenly became too tough! I'm going to fight with you through this until you understand that you are worth fighting for!" There were tears in Pansy's eyes when Draco kneeled beside her again, his voice softer, his body finally relaxing, "There is so much beauty in the world that we haven't even begun to experience yet. You can't quit on it yet. This is just the beginning."

Pansy was silent as tears fell down her face. Everyone watched with bated breath as they waited for her answer, especially Draco. When she smiled brightly at him, grabbing his hand tightly, her eyes no longer dull, they knew the decision she had made.

"I won't quit this time," she told him, making him whoop in excitement. Lilia simply smiled before stepping out of the room with Fred, leaving everyone else to calmly celebrate. They were getting ready to walk out of the house when Narcissa gracefully came down the stairs.

"Mrs. Weasley," the older woman called, making the couple stop at the door. Lilia looked towards her, hiding her confusion as Narcissa stopped in front of her.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Malfoy? And please call me Lilia," Lilia told her, making Narcissa smile. But her face quickly turned serious when grey eyes locked with green. The energy was intense as it swirled around the two women, but Lilia waited calmly for Narcissa to speak.

"Does he love her," Narcissa asked, and Lilia immediately knew who she was referring to. Lilia gave her a small smile before replying.

"He loves her, and she loves him. They would do anything for each other. Even disappearing to ensure that the other was safe," Lilia explained, and Narcissa nodded, finally understanding the depth of Draco's feelings, even though she still hasn't been able to see it for herself.

"You are a good friend," Narcissa told Lilia before turning around to head back up the stairs. Lilia watched her walk back before turning to a very confused looking Fred.

"What was all that," he asked as he stepped towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled as they made their way out of the house, making Fred he was woman for once to understand what they were thinking.

"It was just motherly concern is all Fred. Nothing to –," Lilia was cut short as a spell hit her from behind, making her spin up into the air.

"Lilia," Fred cried as he drew his wand, wanting to run to her but unable to for fear of being attacked by the increasing number of Death Eaters surrounded them. Fred kept his eye trained on them as he saw out of the side of his eye Draco, Blaise, Luna, Theo, and Narcissa run out of the house, wands out and at the ready.

"Well look at what we have here," one Death Eater said maliciously as he stepped forward to the moonlight. Lilia immediately knew who it was as she slowly stood up from the ground. She looked down and saw that her arm was bleeding, but not profusely, so she stepped towards him, her eyes literally red with fury, and her skin beginning to turn green and scaly. She could see fear a small hint of fear in some of the Death Eaters eyes at the sight of her, and this fueled her passion.

"Rodolphus," Lilia greeted as she stepped forward, flicking her forked tongue into the night sky, "What do we owe for this lovely surprise."

"I was just taking a walk in the neighborhood when my friends and I heard some voices," Rodolphus said, beginning his heavily sarcastic tale, "When we saw that it was you we just _had_ to drop by and say hello."

"Why did he send you here," Lilia asked, her voice unbelievably calm, but her eyes remained red, and her body was completely covered in the scales of her heritage.

"He just wanted us to have a look-see. And to do this," he pointed his wand and cried out a curse that Lilia easily deflected. The others were poised and ready for a fight, Fred and Draco moving to her side. Her arm had become slightly numb from the loss of blood, but she ignored it as she pointed her wand at Rodolphus' face.

"You're going to leave, and never return, and you will not speak a word of where this safe house is. Is that understood," Lilia asked, making Rodolphus smirk as he stepped closer to her. They were soon only a few inches away from each other, giving Lilia the urge to just punch him very hard in his smug face.

"You really are a beautiful creature. Shame you don't know where your priorities are," he whispered to her, moving some hair out of her face. Lilia was raising her wand hand when suddenly Fred jumped on him, pummeling his face in.

The other Death Eaters moved on the offensive and attacked. The others easily deflected the curses and spells, especially Narcissa and Blaise who moved with grace and agility. Fred ignored the bright colors of the spells as he pointed his wand at Rodolphus' throat, grabbing his wand out of his hand throwing it in the opposite direction.

"Don't you _ever _touch my wife again," Fred spat in the older man's face, a crazed and furious look in his eye, "Or I will kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me. Your morals are too good for that," Rodolphus said through a bloody mouth, his face swelling up from the beating it had just received.

"Really," Fred asked before moving in closer to the man's face, his hot breath hitting the broken surface, "Try me." Lilia moved towards him, after the other Death Eaters had been handled. They were all knocked out and tied up, Rodolphus the last one to be controlled. She placed a calming hand on Fred's shoulder with her good arm, making him look up at her. She kept her eyes trained on the senior Death Eater, making sure that he didn't pull anything.

"Let him up," she told him, her voice soft, but still full of anger. Fred slowly got up, his wand still trained on the older man. Lilia bent down a little bit, and Rodolphus sat up so that he rested on his elbows.

"I thought you were going to kill me," he asked sarcastically, a smug face back on his bloodied face.

"No, we're going to do something worse," Lilia said, and continued when he arched a single brow, "We're going to remove your memory. You know what that means don't you?" Fear flashed in his eyes, but he quickly hid it when he prompted her to continue. Lilia smiled cruelly at him, fully enjoying the fear that was emanating off of him, "That means you won't be able to inform him of what happened here. You'll be ridiculed, hated. You'll forever be known as the Death Eater that was beaten by kids. And you'll forever going to have that niggling feeling in the back of your mind that you're supposed to be remembering something, but you'll be to wrapped up from Azkaban to care. Either that or _him _getting rid of you because of your incompetence. And no one will care in the least."

Everything was silent except for the slight breeze that rustled the leaves and lifted everyone's hair. Lilia lifted her wand to Rodolphus' face, her eyes staring intently at him before whispering, "_Obliviate." _Rodolphus' eyes became dull before focusing in on the couple standing in front of him. Lilia's expression remained blank as she moved in and punched him hard in the face, enough to knock him out.

"You're _Obliviate_ wasn't very strong," Fred commented as he tied up Rodolphus to his men, preparing to send them back to Malfoy Manor. Lilia remained quiet; her face is solemn, her eyes returning to their normal green color, her skin releasing its green scales.

"It wasn't," she replied simply. Her nose began to itch, and she tried to scratch it with her injured arm hand, but quickly realized she couldn't even move her fingers. Her head began to swirl, the lightheadedness making her want to puke. Fred noticed her eyes begin to roll back, and her body began to sway from side to side. She managed to gracefully crumble upon herself, Fred just barely catching her in his arms. Her breathing was heavy, but it was still moving in a consistent manner, assuaging some of Fred's fears. But they immediately rose back in his throat when he saw the sight of her arm. It was purple, and three times its original size. There was a large gash running down it, blood dripping onto the crisp green grass.

"Lilia," Fred cried, making everyone else look towards him. Draco and Narcissa ran to his side as Fred tried to gently shake her awake.

"I know this curse," Narcissa told them, her voice calm, but her eyes showed the fear that was rolling inside her, "We must get her inside this instant. Blaise! Theo! Take them and dump them some place. It doesn't matter where; just take them far away from here!" Narcissa walked briskly back inside the house, Fred following her with Lilia still cradled gently in his arms. He tried to stay optimistic, but he noticed how pale she looked and the doubts crawled into the back of his mind. Narcissa quickly transfigured the couch into a small bed, just barely big enough to fit Lilia. Fred placed her down as Narcissa told Luna the potions that she would need. Draco followed her, trying to be helpful in any way he could.

"Fred, I know worried about her, but I need you to move for me dear," Narcissa said gently, placing a light hand on his shoulder. He hadn't realized until she had said something that he was hovering over his wife, completely blocking Narcissa's access.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled as he moved out of her way, moving to the other side and getting out of her way. He immediately picked up her hand again, clutching it tightly as Narcissa set to work. Luna had walked in and placed the bandages and potions on the small side table that was at the head of the bed, making it easy for Narcissa to grab them when she needed them. Draco walked back upstairs to talk to Pansy; staying out of his mother's and Fred's way, even though he wanted to be by her side with all of his being.

"This is a new Snake Venom curse that had been developed within the Death Eaters," Narcissa began to explain, and Fred could see that talking about it calmed her as she set to heal Lilia, "It has the same effects as if you were bitten by poisonous snake, and it takes more than its counter curse to heal the victim."

"Will she survive," Fred asked quietly, the sudden thought of losing Lilia making his heart collapse upon itself.

"She will," Narcissa said so matter-of-factly that it completely assuaged his fears, "She's strong and we caught it relatively early, so there shouldn't be any complications." They both fell silent as Narcissa mumbled the counter curse and poured potions in the wound. It took over an hour before the swelling began to decrease and her color returned to her face. Fred breathed out a sigh of relief as the swelling continued to go down rapidly, and the purple color began to disappear. Fred looked into his love's face and noticed that her eyes began to flick back and forth behind her eyes, rapidly, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Hey love," Fred said softly as he bent his face closer to hers. He rested his head on her chest, making her smile.

"Hi," she replied simply, and just as she opened her mouth to say something more, Blaise and Theo walked in from outside, relief on their faces when they saw her.

"You're ok then," Blaise said as the two men walked over to the foot of the bed. Lilia smiled even brighter as she shook her head.

"I feel like complete shit," she rasped out, making everyone else laugh. Fred placed a light kiss on her forehead, leaving his lips there for a moment as he took a moment to run his hand down the side of her face and through her hair. Lilia shut her eyes, allowing his scent to fill her senses.

"I'm ok Fred," she whispered to him. Fred pulled back, looking into her emerald eyes, his racing heart finally slowing down as he was able to grasp that she truly was ok. His hand cupped her cheek as he smiled back at her.

"I know love," he replied, "But you gave me quite the scare there."

"I'll go get Draco," Narcissa said as she and the two boys walked upstairs, giving the couple a small moment of privacy. Fred took the moment and rested his forehead against hers, giving her the lightest of kisses on the lips.

"I wasn't worried," Fred began, "But I don't like seeing you hurt."

"I know," Lilia replied as she lifted up her uninjured arm and ran her fingers down his face as he had earlier, "I had an amazing dream though."

"What was it about," he asked before sitting back down in the chair, holding onto her hand.

"We were in a house, you were older, like 20 years older, and so was I. We both seemed to be waiting for someone important as the kids were running around. We were having a party, but the amazing thing was that we were happy. We were older and happy. It gave me some hope; even of it was just a dream."

"We can make that dream a reality," Fred told her, squeezing her hand tightly, "Every step we take in winning this war, we are a step closer to that dream. We're almost there, I can feel it."

"So can I," Lilia said, squeezing his hand back. She wasn't lying to make him feel better. She could really feel that they were winning. Maybe you couldn't see it at the forefront. But she knew that they would win this if Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to complete their mission. Draco stepped down from the stairs, a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you always the one that gets injured," Draco joked as he sat on the opposite side of Fred.

"I have no clue. I really don't want to be injured, it's a major pain in my ass," she replied, making the other two laugh.

"I bet. Are you ok though? Tell me the truth," Draco prompted, making her smile because she could see the worry in his eyes.

"I feel fine. I feel great to be honest, just sleepy," she told them, yawning immediately after words.

"Fred can apparate you home," Narcissa said from the stairwell, a small smile on her face, "But try to rest for most of the day tomorrow. No working at all tomorrow! Read, knit, something other than work!"

"I find working relaxing," Lilia said, pouting deeply, making Narcissa's smile grow even wider.

"I'm sure you do," she replied sarcastically, reminding Lilia of Snape for a moment, "Either way, I don't want you doing any work tomorrow. Just relax. In fact, Fred, maybe you should stay home with her to make sure that she follows through with my orders."

"I'm sure I can find a way to keep her behaved," Fred said, smiling roguishly at Lilia, making her blush. Draco gave them both a disgusted look.

"Gross! I don't want to hear this, _again_," Draco said, making Narcissa lift a single brow at Fred.

"First off, I was talking about chess! Second of all, no one told you to walk into _our _apartment without permission, tossing things and banging on the door and all of that other ruckus," Fred defended himself, making Lilia crack up with laughter. Draco puffed his chest up as he looked back at Fred.

"It was an emergency! And that doesn't mean that you had to give me _details_," Draco shrieked, sounding a lot like a girl, making Lilia laugh even harder. Even Narcissa began to chuckle at the situation her son had placed himself in.

"You asked. I would think seeing Lilia in my shirt would have been a pretty large hint," Fred countered, making the girl snort. Draco and Fred looked at her with wide eyes before howling with laughter themselves. Lilia pouted now as the laughter was directed to her, and soon Theo, Blaise, and Luna came down the stairs to find out what was going on.

"What's happening," Luna asked, her soft voice calming the two boys down a little bit.

"Apparently Fred had to explain the finer points of lovemaking to my son before they came over here," Narcissa explained, her face the expression of one trying to hold back laughter. Draco whipped his head around towards his mother.

"Mother," Draco cried, never hearing such words coming from her mouth. She smirked at him.

"What? How do you think you were born Draco," she asked, making her, Lilia and Luna break out into laughter at the boys' expressions.

"I really don't want to hear this," Draco groaned out, and the other boys nodded in full agreement.

"What? Your virgin ears can't take it," Lilia said, making Draco choke on his own air.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anybody," Draco hissed at her, quickly making Fred and Lilia laugh again. Lilia simply shrugged.

"Oops," she replied simply, making her and Fred fully burst out into laughter, as did the other four.

"So the stories back at Hogwarts aren't true," Luna asked as she began to calm down a little bit. Lilia shook her head as she tried to hold back the laughter, but at Draco's grimace it bursted fourth again.

"Not a single one, well, maybe one," Lilia said, and when Draco realized where she was going with her story his eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth quickly, waving his hands in front of his face as a signal to stop.

"Nononono! Don't you dare Lilia," he cried, and everyone watched her expectantly for her to continue. She smirked at his pleas for her to stop, but she decided to go on anyway.

"Did you guys hear about Draco and Pansy getting trapped in a closet and shagging their brains out last year at school," Lilia asked, which everyone nodded to except for Fred and Narcissa who looked at her curiously. Everyone waited patiently for her to continue, except for Draco who had crossed his arms and had taken to glaring at her.

"Well, getting locked in a closet was true, but being with Pansy wasn't. He was with Hermione, and apparently they were getting pretty heavy in the snogging department when Draco slipped and cracked his head against hers, totally knocking her out," Lilia told them, making Luna cover her mouth in shock as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't," she cried, and Lilia nodded her head for him, since he was way too upset to say or do anything.

"He did! And better yet, she woke up with a massive headache and a huge lump on her forehead. She had forgiven him of course, it was all an accident, but he wouldn't look at her for days he felt so bad," Lilia finished off, the rest of the group howling with laughter at his expense.

"I hate you," Draco said darkly, his arms still crossed, and a deadly look on his face. Lilia smiled smugly back at him.

"You love me," she told him, making him sigh and bend over to hug her. She hugged him back with her good harm, and for some reason, the moment brought tears to her eyes. The tears slowly slid down her cheeks, and once Draco pulled back she quickly wiped the tears away, but everyone saw.

"I love you Lil," he told her, making her smile again at him. Fred watched the best friends and he knew that they would win. They simply had to.

**A/N: I know this update has been a long time coming, and I apologize for that. It's my last year before college, so everything has been crazy with school and preparing and all of that. But I do plan on finishing the story this summer. I think only about 5 more chapters, including the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I had to add in some humor after all of that serious stuff! Fred and George wouldn't have it any other way! Don't forget to review, and check out my new Dramione story if you haven't already. It's pretty intense! Thanks loves! Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean you don't remember," Lord Voldemort hissed at the group that he sent to hunt for his cousin's safe houses. His red eyes gazed into Rodolphus', sifting through his memories when he came to a giant black hole that was where the memory of the safe houses was supposed to be. He did the same to the rest of Rodolphus' team and found the same thing.

"Clever little witch," Voldemort mumbled to himself as he smiled cruelly at his followers that failed him, "How could you let teenagers take you down? They haven't graduated Hogwarts yet, but they were still able to beat some of my best Death Eaters! You do understand what's going to happen next, don't you," he asked them, and even though he could see deep confusion in their eyes, they still nodded; forever subservient to him.

"Bellatrix, Fenrir, please show our companions here what happens exactly when you fail me," Voldemort told them as he began to walk out of the room. Bellatrix and Fenrir quickly took his spot as they smiled viciously at their companions.

"With pleasure," Bellatrix practically purred out as they both lifted their wands. All Voldemort did was smile as he closed the door and heard the painful screams from behind the wood.

~0~0~

"I don't need you mollycoddling me Fred! I can move around on my own," Lilia yelled at the top of her lungs as Fred attempted to help her from one room to another, "My arm was injured, not my legs!"

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that your body didn't go through a shock! Can you stop being so stubborn for a bloody moment woman and let me take care for once," Fred bellowed, shocking Lilia into silence. When Fred saw her wide, shocked eyes he ran a hand through his hair, taking a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry love," he said softly, not wanting to disrupt the quiet that seemingly fell onto the entire flat, "It just frustrates me when you don't take the help that you not only deserve, but _need_. You don't have to do it alone anymore, I'm here."

"She's always been like that, "a feminine voice rang throughout the flat. Fred and Lilia turned to the front door to find Josie standing in their doorway, a mean smirk on her face, "Always taking for granted the people that try to help her."

"I don't anyone for granted Josie, you do. Let's not confuse the two of us," Lilia told her, her voice full of anger.

"You're right, I wouldn't want to get confused for being a backstabber," Josie snapped, making Fred jump to his feet. Josie didn't seem threatened though, and plopped into one of the large chairs that were facing the couple.

"Why are you here Josie," Lilia asked through a tired sigh, and Josie focused in on her for the first time in a long time. She could see the dark rings under Lilia's eyes, and the sallowness of her skin. She wasn't the same vibrant girl that Josie used to know. Lilia had seen things, very dark things that would forever change who she is. Josie could see those dark things hidden away in Lilia's green eyes, as well as the hope that she carried along with her.

"What? Can't I visit an old friend," Josie asked sarcastically, that smirk never leaving her face, which infuriated Lilia to no end.

"Please, we haven't been friends for a long time. So quite the bullshit and tell me the real reason why you're here," Lilia told her, waving Fred away. He finally left after the pleading look she gave him, albeit reluctantly.

"I came here to tell you that I'm leaving to head back to America," Josie told her, making Lilia explode.

"What do you mean you're headed back for America?! We need you here! We need your help," Lilia cried, and for the first time, the thought of Josie leaving her began to bring tears to your eyes.

"The only reason why I came was to see you. I was going back, no matter what. I just wanted to finish some old business," Josie explained, and began to stand up to head for the door.

"You can't be serious! You're going to desert us because of something that happened 5 years ago! There is a war going on," Lilia yelled, making Fred come out to see what was happening. He stayed in the shadows as he watched the confrontation.

"Yes I am. What you did ruined my chance of getting into a good college! You ruined my life," Josie cried out, but Lilia didn't care. She couldn't see past her fury, which was starting to show as her green eyes slowly filled with red.

"You don't deserve to go to if you're going to cheat your way there," Lilia said in a low voice, but Josie and Fred could hear the fury inside that one sentence.

"I don't need to listen to this," Josie said just before walking towards the door. She had twisted the doorknob and got the door slightly opened before she heard the words that would forever torment her.

"I hope you hear them," Lilia said, almost sadistically. Josie turned her head to face her.

"Hear what?"

"The screams of all the people that died because you weren't here to save them," Lilia said before pointing her finger at the doorway that Josie was standing in, "Get out before I kick you out." Josie said nothing else as she slammed the door behind her. Fred walked back into the living room, pulling Lilia back into his arms. She allowed for the tears to fall at the loss of her friend.

~0~0~

"Where did you get this sword," Bellatrix shrieked in Hermione's face, making the girl quake with fear as tears streamed down her face. The pain was still there, making Hermione feel as if it was never going to end.

"We found it in the forest! I swear," Hermione said through her tears, wishing that she had Draco with her. She missed him, after not seeing for months.

"You're lying," Bellatrix said vehemently before screaming, "_Crucio._" Malfoy Manor was once again filled with Hermione Granger's screams.

~0~0~

Draco was visiting Fred and Lilia when their fire place flashed with green, the sign that someone had made a floo call. Lilia stepped towards it to find the worried face of Bill.

"Lilia, you and Draco must come urgently. It's the trio. Hermione is hurt pretty badly. Leave Fred, he'll get in the way," Bill told her before ending the call. Lilia stood back up from the ground, a look of determination on her face.

"Who was that love," Fred asked, noticing the worried yet determined look on her face as she grabbed her coat and began to put it on.

"That was Bill. The trio is with him, he wants Draco and I to go over right now. Sorry babe, you can't come along for the ride," Lilia told him as she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. Draco was ready, and patiently waiting for her to say her good byes. Well, as patient as you can get with him practically jumping up and down with the eagerness to leave.

"I understand, I don't want to be in the way," Fred replied, assuaging some of Lilia's worries. She smiled at him before taking Draco's arm and apparating them to Bill and Fleur's home, Shell Cottage.

Lilia was always gripped with awe whenever she came to Shell Cottage. The home was beautiful as it stood alone on the cliff that overlooked the sea. It was a cold day as the waves crashed against the shore. Lilia looked towards the cottage, amazed at the sight of the white washed shells that covered the house. There was a magic about the house that transcended time.

"Let's go Lilia," Draco said impatiently as he dragged Lilia to the house. They bursted through the door, startling Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ron who were sitting in the small living room.

"Where is she," Draco asked impatiently, releasing Lilia's hand. Fleur jumped up, immediately leading him and Lilia up the modest steps.

"I was able to heal most of her injuries," Fleur told them, her French accent not as thick as before, "She is on bed rest for the next couple of days. The Cruciatus curse really took it out of her," Fleur explained, and opened her mouth as if to say something else, but closed it again.

"What is it Fleur," Lilia asked, knowing that something big had happened, but Fleur was too nervous to say what.

"Bellatrix carved a word into her arm while she was torturing her using a cursed knife," Fleur began, falling quiet again. Lilia and Draco immediately knew what the word was, but Draco still asked.

"What's the word," he asked, his voice slightly tense. When Fleur remained silent, he asked again, this time his teeth were gritted together in frustration, "What is the _word_?"

"Mudblood," Fleur whispered out, making Draco and Lilia tense with anger.

"I'm going to kill her," Draco growled out. Lilia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, calming him down slightly.

"Don't think about that now. Just focus on Hermione," Lilia told him, her words calming him down fully. Fleur nodded and opened the door to reveal a frail Hermione lying on a medium sized bed, covers up to her chin. Her eyes immediately brightened when she saw Draco standing in the door way. She grinned at him, and he grinned back at her as he walked back over to her bedside. Lilia stayed in the doorway as Fleur closed the door behind her.

"I missed you so much," Draco told her as he pressed his forehead to hers, his large hand gently cupping her cheek. Hermione had a look of utter relief on her face as she slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lilia's eyes landed on her bandaged forearm, but stayed quiet as she watched the scene before her.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I was a mess while you were gone," Draco mumbled against her lips as he continuously kissed her all over, making the girl giggle. Lilia smiled as she watched them, happy to see Draco have a smile on his face again.

"I missed you too," Hermione whispered, her voice slightly raspy. Lilia saw Draco's face darken slightly at the sound of her voice, knowing the only reason it was like that was because of all of the screaming she did as she was tortured. Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes as she clutched onto his sleeve, "I was so scared that I was never going to see you again."

"You're not going anywhere out of my sight ever again. Do you understand me," Draco said to her forcefully, his hands clutching onto her shoulders tightly, but not enough to hurt her, just enough to ensure himself that she was truly there. Lilia finally stepped forward, taking a seat on a chair that was at her bedside just opposite Draco.

"Hey," Lilia said gently, making Hermione smile when she saw her.

"Hi. Was he really a mess while I was gone," Hermione asked, a grin on her face. Lilia snorted at the question.

"He was beyond a mess. He wouldn't shut up about you, and then he was angry and throwing things. Then he _cried_. It was ridiculous," Lilia told her, making Hermione laugh. Draco glared at the two women.

"I did not _cry_! Mt eyes were just watering from the lack of sleep that I was getting at the Weasel's house. His parents forgot the silencing charms multiple times during my stay there," Draco told them, making them laugh even harder. Draco glared at them before moving away. Hermione got a sudden look of panic on her face as he began to walk away.

"Don't leave me," she choked out. Draco looked at her, his eyes widening at how scared she looked. He rushed back to her side, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"It's ok love. I'm just going to go down and get some water for all of us. I'll be right back, Lilia will protect you. I'll just be two tics," Draco assured her. Hermione seemed to calm down at his soothing voice, and once she nodded he smiled softly at her and stepped out of the room.

Draco was beyond angry, and he had no clue how he was able to control it in front of the woman he loved to no end. He tried his hardest not to run down the stairs and punch Ron and Harry in the face. When he came down, the two were looking up at him with worried yet hopeful looks on their faces.

"How is she," Harry asked gently, seeing the angry expression on Draco's face. He came to dead stop in front of them.

"I can't speak to the two of you at the moment, for fear I might do something that would upset Hermione. And she's in a very fragile state right now. So, I'm going to continue on my plan and get her water, and when I can look at the two of you, I'll tell you how she is," Draco told them calmly, much more calmly then the storm that was currently raging inside of him. Harry seemed to understand the situation, but Ron jumped to his feet, his face turning red with anger.

"We deserve have a right to know! She's our best friend," Ron cried out, making Draco shake with anger.

"And she is my fiancée! I'm not keeping you from her you dumb bludger! I just can't look at you right now! So leave me alone," Draco said, getting ready to walk away, but Ron's voice stopped him again.

"You act as if it's our fault! You weren't there! Hearing the screams! Feeling helpless, wanting to help her, but knowing you couldn't until someone came to help you! You weren't there," Ron told him, and even though Draco could see how helpless Ron felt at the moment, he was much too angry to care.

"You were supposed to protect her," Draco said harshly as he walked forward, his wand pointing to Ron's chin as they stood less than a couple of inches apart, "That was the unspoken agreement between us Weasley when the three of you left: Protect her at all cost. I don't care if I wasn't there. It hurts me enough to see her in the state that she is in. I could barely even leave her side without her _panicking_. I don't care how hopeless you felt at the time Weasley. She got hurt, and until I can have my Aunt's throat in my hands, I blame you. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day. Don't speak to me; don't even breathe the same air as me. Because if I see you again, I promise you that I will not hesitate to hurt you."

They were both breathing heavily as Draco stepped back from him, lowering his wand slowly. Harry stepped forward and pulled Ron back from the blonde. Draco looked into the emerald eyes of his former enemy turned friend. He sighed before running a hand through his already messy hair.

"We really couldn't do anything Malfoy," Harry told him softly, calming Draco down a little bit.

Draco nodded before speaking just as softly, "I know Harry. But knowing that doesn't make it easier to see her so _fucking scared_. She's never scared, but that's all I could see in her eyes; the fear. It hurts me to see her like that. And for the moment I have to blame somebody," Draco explained. Harry nodded before pulling Ron back down to the couch. Draco nodded to him before making his way to the kitchen.

"He called you Harry," Ron said, almost in awe at what had happened, "He never calls you Harry, not even this past year."

"Things are changing Ron," Harry began, a look of determination coming over his face, "Draco is changing too, and seeing Hermione like that must have been a huge wake up call. It's all going to end soon, I can feel it." All Ron could do was nod before placing his head in his heavy hands.

~0~0~

"Did you complete your mission," Lilia asked as she lounged more in the chair. She didn't know the details of what the trio was supposed to be completing, but she knew it was very important.

"No, but we've made a lot of headway. We know what we're looking for now. I'm actually going to need your help with something," Hermione said, her voice sounding small in the room. Lilia perked up at that and leaned more towards her.

"Anything you need Hermione, I'll get for you," Lilia assured her, smiling at her.

"Harry and Ron don't know it yet, but I have a plan, and I need the ingredients to make polyjuice potion. It's imperative that I start making it as soon as possible," Hermione told her, a look of determination coming over her face. Lilia knew that her next question was going to get a no, but she had to ask anyway.

"Do you want me to help you make it," Lilia asked her cordially. She did it more because she knew it was right to ask, not so much that Hermione needed the help.

"No, no. This is definitely something I need to do on my own," Hermione told her, which Lilia only nodded to. They fell silent again, but Lilia began to notice that Hermione's eyes continued to land on the word that was carved into her arm. But she wore the scar proudly as she showed it to the whole world, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, ready to get down to whatever business that needed to be taken care of. That's how Lilia wore all of her long sleeve shirts.

"How do you do it," Hermione asked this time, breaking the silence as she stared at the word on Lilia's arm, "How do you wear it with such pride?" Lilia lifted her arm up closer to her face, looking over the scar intently. It was the welcome present that she first got when she came to Hogwarts, and she _was _proud of it.

"I wear it with pride because it shows the world that I survived. That's all scars are," Lilia explained to the girl lying in bed, looking so frail, so small, "They show us, and others, that we survived. It's something to be proud of. And it's not true," Lilia finished off, startling Hermione out of the trance that she had entered in listening to Lilia's words.

"What isn't true," Hermione asked, even though she knew where Lilia was going.

"You have one of the purest hearts I know Hermione," Lilia began, grabbing the hand that had a large white bandage that was covering the word that will always be with her, with her own marked limb, "No matter what that word says, you are no way, in any shape of the word a '_mudblood'_," Lilia spat the word out but continued on, "If anything, that horrible woman is the one that is. We're going to win this war, and then you and Draco can get married and get started on making me some nieces and nephews!" Hermione laughed at that, and when Draco walked in, a confused look on his face as he watched his best friend and future wife laugh their butts off.

"What's so funny," he asked as he sat the glass of water on the side table. Lilia smirked at him.

"It's funnier if you don't know," she told him, making Hermione laugh even harder. They were all together again. No one was missing. Even though Hermione was hurt, and people were dying, but for that moment, they were safe and happy. And in that moment, that's all that mattered.


End file.
